Rio ASDF
by Tomadahawk
Summary: Based on a praised collection of skits on YouTube, but with Rio characters and OC's and a few little tweaks to go along with it. Prepare to laugh your flying feathers off while reading this as I hope everyone will enjoy this flick! :D (Changed to a crossover with various animated shows and movies)
1. Tree Powers Activate!

**Hello! I just want to say thank you guys for submitting your OC's for what should be a hilarious sketch. For those who haven't submitted their OC yet, there's still time to do that if you want to be in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Also, this story is going to be like a kind of transcript, yet I'll describe the scenery as it goes along.**

 **So without further ado, let's commence for what should be a rib-aching comedy! XD**

Carlos the toucan was tittering as his father makes as if he got his son's beak.

Rafael: Got your beak!

Carlos continues giving a half-suppressed laugh until a cobalt blue macaw wearing a police hat, knocked down the entrance of the hollow.

Ralph: Look out! He's got a beak!

He pulled out his gun and fired some shots.

 **(Rio ASDF)**

Skyler: You gotta help me, Sorrel!

She points to her necklace, which has a jewel on it.

Skyler: My jewel is evil and it's gonna kill meeee…

Sorrel slowly backs away as Skyler stares down at the jewel on her necklace, highly strung.

Skyler: Please don't hurt me…

The jewel on her necklace did a sinister laugh.

* * *

A snowy owl, known as Alex, was in front of a tree that had grown throughout the years and thought it would be a laugh if he were to talk to the tree.

Alex: Hello, tree.

Tree: Hello.

Alex screams as he flies away, flapping his wings as fast as he could.

* * *

Hyrum: Hey, James, smell my flower.

He points to the flower on his chest as Jameson sniffs it and beams.

Jameson: Mmmmmmm…

Immediately, a crocodile busted out of Hyrum's chest and snapped its teeth.

Jameson: LOL!

The crocodile then slid back into Hyrum's chest.

* * *

Tomada walks up to a button labelled "POINTLESS BUTTON!" Warning: Pointless. He presses the button, and then there was a long silence.

Tomada: Hmm.

* * *

Jameson settled beside Alex the Scarlet macaw on a branch.

Jameson: Hey, man.

Alex suddenly punches him in the face.

Jameson: OWW! What the hell is wrong with you?!

Announcer: Level up!

* * *

Jewel: Somebody help me! I'm being kidnapped!

Jewel was chained up with Nigel as Blu touched down to see the situation. He was wearing an indigo mask and a sea-coloured cape.

Blu: I'll save you! Tree powers activate!

He turns into a tree and Jewel rolled her eyes as she was being carried away by Nigel.

* * *

Hyrum the Owl was staring face to face with a mouse before he lifted his talon.

Hyrum: Die, mouse!

Mouse: Nooooooooooo!

The mouse then got crushed by Hyrum's talon.

* * *

Tomada raises his knife and licked his beak.

Tomada: Mmmmm… Yum!

He begins to cut the mango and then suddenly…

Mango: (screams) Why would you do this?! I have a wife and family!

Tomada: NOOOOOO!

Mango: Ahhh... The pain... It's unbearable!

Tomada: What have I done?!

The mango then stumbles towards the edge of the timber table.

Mango: Ahhhh... Tell my children I love them...

Little Mangoes: DADDY!

Mango: Ughhhh...

The mango falls off the table.

Tomada: NOOOOOO!

Little Mangoes: NOOOOOO!

The mango hit the floor, leaving a splatter of juices all over the place.

* * *

The entire Rio Army gathered at the Mango's Funeral as Tomada and Sorrel were glancing down at a maroon coffin as it was getting buried and a gravestone which says:

 **R.I.P Mango**

 **October 11, 2015 – October 11, 2015**

The falcon then starts to mourn as Sorrel embraces him.

Tomada: WHY?! He was the bravest mango of us all! I need a moment!

Tomada, Sorrel and the rest of the birds left the gravestone as a Spix's macaw and a Scarlet macaw were still in their seats talking to one another.

Roberto: How dumb can he get?

A Scarlet macaw nudges him.

Felipe: Hey, you know who's dumb? (camera zooms in) You.

He then glances down and notices that Roberto has stabbed him with a machete.

Felipe: Aw, come on!

Roberto then flew off into the trees, leaving the Scarlet macaw behind. He pulled the machete out, dropped it on the floor and held his chest.

Felipe: NO GLAUX! NO GLAUX, PLEASE NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!

 **(Don't worry. Felipe survived as this is a cartoon show)**

* * *

 **In order of OC appearance**

 **Ralph owned by Ralph the Blue Macaw**

 **Skyler owned by Skyler the Elf Owl**

 **Sorrel owned by Sorrelwing**

 **Alex (Snow Owl) owned by Alex The Owl**

 **Hyrum owned by Hyrum the Outcast**

 **Jameson owned by Jameson The Owl**

 **Tomada owned by Tomadahawk (obviously)**

 **Alex (Scarlet Macaw) owned by Alexriolover95**

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed the first chapter of this comical story. For those who haven't clicked the Fav/Follow button yet, punch it in the face and get a Level Up!**

 **LOL!**

 **From your falcon friend, Tomadahawk! :)**


	2. I Like Trains!

**I just want to say thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter. It was a lot of fun to make, especially with the mango part. XD**

 **Anyways, let's get on with this chapter, shall we?**

The Spix's macaw family were in a cottage, having their breakfast. Blu had finished cooking up a pancake as Tiago came over.

Blu: Ah, son. I baked you a pancake!

Tiago: Oh boy! What flavour?

Blu: (squint his eyes) Pancake flavour!

Straight away, a scaled-down pancake pops out of the pancake as a guitar riff was heard from the TV.

 **(Rio ASDF 2)**

Near the ravine of the Amazon rainforest, Carla, Bia and their Scarlet macaw friend were having a chat about their interests.

Carla: I like singing!

Bia: I like dancing!

Alex: I like trains!

He then got run over by a train as Carla and Bia flew off.

* * *

Nigel: Hey, it says gullible on the ceiling!

He extended his wing high to show the falcon as he peered up at the ceiling.

Tomada: Oh, yeah. So it does. Aw, you stole my lungs.

He glances at Nigel gripping onto his lungs and smiled sinisterly.

* * *

Once again, Hyrum was staring face-to-face with another mouse.

Hyrum: Die, mouse!

The mouse puts on his sunglasses and then pulls out his gun at him.

Mouse: Not today!

Hyrum was stunned as he took off rapidly.

* * *

Zephyr: Ha, ha! They never said I could teach a monkey to fly!

A monkey was using wings that are made of leaves and struggled to hover until he plummeted down from the sky.

Monkey: OOOOOOH! AHHHHHH!

Zephyr: No, monkey. NOOOO!

The monkey then vanished through the trees.

* * *

Bia was at a doctor's appointment, telling Doctor Sorrel about her condition.

Bia: Doctor! I think I might be a pansy!

Doctor Sorrel: How can you tell?

Bia then barfs out a rainbow.

Announcer: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAINBOOOOOOOOOOOOOWS!

* * *

A blue macaw was in Rio, recruiting the best to go with him to Korea.

General Ralph: What are you, a bird or a mouse?

The ginger cat's only reply was a meow.

* * *

Inside the toucan family's hollow, Rafael was rewarding the kids a treat.

Rafael: Hey, kids! I brought you some papayas!

Toucan Kids: PAPAYAS! YAY! PAPAYAS!

Alex the Scarlet macaw walks in through the entrance of their hollow.

Alex: I like trains!

There was an extensive pause as everyone stares at him before Alex gets run over by a train.

* * *

" _ **LUIZ THE MOON DOG!"**_

A coffee-coloured and white bulldog was standing on the moon, feeling confused.

Luiz: How did I get here?

 **The End!**

* * *

A snowy owl was focusing on a book and smiled.

Alex: Ha, ha, ha! I can't read!

* * *

Jameson: Kitten fight!

Hyrum: No, wait! I'm allergic to adorableness!

The kitten hits him and latches onto his face as Hyrum grabs it, staring into its cute, tiny eyes.

Hyrum: Aww…

A grave was shown, but thankfully, it wasn't Hyrum's. It was another mango that was killed when it fell off a tree, right after… the… other… one… died, thanks to that disgraceful falcon! (cries) Let's move on!

* * *

Alex went to his girlfriend's hollow to see her. Lily the Spix's macaw noticed the Scarlet macaw and embraced him into a hug before asking…

Lily: What have you been up to, sweetie?

Alex: I like trains.

Lily: (giggles) Yes you do.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the tree's foot of Domii's habitat…

Felipe: Hey, Roberto!

Roberto: What?

Felipe: You know who's dumb? Yo-

He and Roberto then got run over by a train.

* * *

Alex was sitting at a wooden table, ready to eat the pasta.

Alex: I can't wait to eat this pasta!

Skyler then halts him with her wing.

Skyler: Yes, you can.

Alex: Yeah, I guess you're right.

 **Lily owned by Skyler The Elf Owl.**

 **Leave reviews for this chapter, press the Fav/Follow button if you haven't done so yet and I'll catch you all later.**

 **Love from your favourite falcon, Tomadahawk. :)**


	3. You're Dead To Me!

**Hey, guys. If you enjoy my comedic story so far, then there's more to offer from this fantastic falcon. I'm not going to talk anymore and get this on a roll. Hit it!**

Hyrum was talking aggressively to a shaded barn owl, otherwise known as Zephyr.

Hyrum: Hey man, look at my new sword!

Zephyr: Aw yeah, that's pretty cool!

He then realises that Hyrum had told a falsehood as he didn't have a sword in his wings.

Zephyr: Aw, there's no sword there!

Hyrum and Zephyr then growled at each other, echoing the rainforest.

 **(Rio ASDF 3)**

Tomada was shocked that his home-made pasta sandwich had passed from sight on his plate before he turned to his owl friend.

Tomada: Alex, did you eat my sandwich?

Alex: My belly is your sandwich.

He rubs his fluffy tummy with his wings before pushing Tomada's face into it.

Tomada: Mmm…

* * *

Ralph: Here, hold this.

Jameson grips the bomb with his wings, but the pitch-black owl didn't notice the bomb was about to go off at any moment. However, he didn't show any reaction. A few seconds later, Ralph returned and snatches the bomb out of Jameson's wings.

Ralph: Thanks!

* * *

Tiago was about to take a bite out of a nacho, that was in a small nacho bowl, until his father elbowed him in the arm and then punched the bowl brimful of nachos on the table.

Tiago: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! STOP IT! CUT IT OUT, DAD! I DON'T WANT THI-

* * *

The Scarlet macaw rolled his eyes at the Spix's macaw.

Alex: Pfft... Screw gravity!

He floated upwards without using his wings, which caused Lily's eyes to sparkle and smile in wonderment.

* * *

A small, pink dart frog was about to drink the poison from a dart frog she found in the rainforest of Rio. She felt depressed after Nigel the cockatoo had rejected her love for him.

Gabi: Goodbye Mother Nature...

Mother Nature: Okay, Gabi, I'll see you around. Where you going-

Gabi drinks the poison before she gulped and started to struggle for air, and then there was a silence.

Mother Nature: AWW! OH NO! Aw, that's not what I thought she meant by that at all!

* * *

Hyrum gasped and expanded his wing to Zephyr's face.

Hyrum: There's something on your face! (punches Zephyr) It was pain!

* * *

Tiago: OH, WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? I CAN'T EVEN -

Blu: I AM PUNCHING YOUR NACHOS!

Tiago: NAWWWWWWW!

* * *

The snowy owls, Alex and his son, Kenny, were peering at a massive Venus flytrap.

Alex: Now son, don't touch that Venus flytrap.

All of a sudden, Kenny was stuck to the Venus flytrap as Alex's face was in a rage.

Alex: You're dead to me!

* * *

Tomada and Sorrel were babysitting Merida while Skyler was out with Shilo for the day. Vapour entered through the falcon's nostrils as he followed the clouds of smoke, only to discern a dreadful sight as he turned to face Sorrel.

Tomada: Honey, why is the baby on fire?

Sorrel then waved her wings around like a madwoman.

Sorrel: BUY ME MORE JEWELLERY!

* * *

Alex spotted a barn owl with a helmet on his head and a urinal strapped to his chest. Alex puts his natural wing on his chest and was about to pass his wing on his fluffy belly before he was interrupted by the cubicle owl.

Hyrum: Don't even think about it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiago was punching his father who's still punching the nachos in the bowl.

* * *

Tomada went to see both Hyrum and Jameson to tell them the great news, well… almost great news.

Tomada: Hey guys, (pulls out a gun) check out my new camera! (shoots Jameson) Oh, wait, this isn't a camera...

Narrator: Tomada! Will you stop killing the innocent!? First the mango, then the leader of the Scarlet macaws and now a black owl!

Tomada: But I didn't stab Felipe! It must've been someone else!

Narrator: Tough!

Tomada: And I never meant to hurt Jameson and the mango!

Jameson then comes back to life as he flies off with Hyrum, laughing their heads off at Tomada's rage.

Jameson: Wow! Breaking the fourth wall much, Tomada?

Tomada then pursues after them.

* * *

A few moments later…

Hyrum settled in front of the foot of a sapling.

Hyrum: Thank Glaux I got away from that scowling lil' falcon.

He chuckled to himself until he spots the same mouse he encountered twice, and now was his third.

Yet again, Hyrum went into a stare down with the mouse.

Hyrum: Die, mouse!

Mouse: NOOOOOOO!

He almost crushes the mouse with his talon until he notices Alex glancing at him before saying…

Alex: I like trains.

Hyrum begins to panic and enlarged his wings towards him.

Hyrum: OH NO, NO! WAIT!

He and the mouse were then crushed and run over by a train.

 **Woo! Three times the charm!**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review for this chapter!**

 **I hope everyone out there is enjoying this parody story so far! :)**


	4. You're Getting Mugged!

**Before we begin, I had to cut out the ending of "You're Dead To Me!" as Alextheriolover95 told me in his review that he and Domii doesn't want to be in this collection of skits anymore and I fully appreciate that. However, I don't appreciate him leaving Fanfiction, but if he has to take a break and have some rest, then that's fine with me. If he has the chance to return, I'll take this notice off.**

 **Don't frown about his situation, guys! It's time for me to change your mood with the fourth volume of Rio ASDF! :D**

Alex (Snow Owl): I'm gonna do an internet!

He presses a key on the keyboard with his talon and a rainbow burst out of the monitor, almost knocking him off.

Alex: WHOA!

Tomada rolls his eyes at him and placed a weighty tome on a timber table.

Tomada: Well, I'm gonna do a book!

He touches the open book with his golden talons, but nothing happens.

Tomada: Aw…

 **(Rio ASDF 4)**

" _ **The Science Show!"**_

Carla: Piano!

A compact piano crashes on top of her as it did a low note when it was in the soil.

Bia: Who's idea was this?

She then glanced up to discern that her brother had cut the rope that was attaching the piano with a pair of scissors. He chuckled and pulled a "Trollface" at her intelligent sister.

* * *

A mobile phone rang as Blu went to go and get it from the counter. He pressed the screen and a gun load can be heard from his device.

Caller: This is a robbery!

Dramatic music can be heard from the radio as Blu hangs up on the caller and walks away, leaving the mobile phone on the counter.

* * *

Roberto and a crocodile were staring at each other until the crocodile regurgitates Eduardo and sauntered off.

Roberto: Oh.

* * *

Policebird Ralph: Hey, kid! You can't skate here!

Tiago was on his father's skateboard, skating around an open area as he grinned at the police bird.

Tiago: You can't tell me what to do!

Abruptly, Tiago was blown up by a firework in a pyrotechnics area.

* * *

Kenny decided to make a wish in front of a colossal mango.

Kenny: I wanna be a mango!

A few hours later, a mango was being cooked in a pan that had been reinforced with steel rods above a campfire surrounded by some silver-grey rocks.

Skyler went down to her knees and sobbed.

Skyler: Kenny! No!

* * *

Hyrum was giving out snarky remarks to his friend's Slipknot mask.

Hyrum: Nice mask.

Tomada: Thanks.

Hyrum: I was being sarcastic.

Tomada: Yeah, well, I stole your helmet.

Hyrum realised that his helmet wasn't on his head anymore, but then he realised that Tomada had tricked him. He was about to confront the falcon, but he vanished into thin air, leaving a trail of lilac smoke behind.

* * *

Eva was wearing makeup while being tied up to a wooden chair as Rafael sat on her lap, reading a newspaper instead of turning to face his aggrieved wife.

Eva: Honey, do you like my new makeup?

Rafael: You are a chair, darling.

Eva: (yells at him) I CAN DREAM, RAFFY!

* * *

A "Time and Relative Dimension in Space" **(TARDIS for short)** became visible in the Mesozoic era as Alex (Snow Owl) did a wing pump, ambling out of the police box.

Alex: It worked! My time machine-

He was then stepped on by a nut-brown Stegosaurus with a curvy hair had a grin like a Cheshire cat.

Stegosaurus: I am a Skylersaurus!

* * *

Gabi rushed over to Charlie, her armadillo friend. He was holding a revolver with his adhesive tongue.

Gabi: Quick! Shoot me in the face!

Charlie fires the trigger, causing him to lose his grip on the revolver.

* * *

 **Special Guest Appearance: PewDiePie (suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

Nigel was brandishing a revolver at the victim, who was a duck.

Nigel: You're getting mugged, bro!

PewDiePie: Nah, bro. YOU'RE getting mugged!

Nigel then let the revolver and fall and put his wings up for surrender.

Nigel: GAH! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN WORK?

PewDiePie then punches Nigel in the face with his wings.

PewDiePie: BROFIST!

* * *

Two beautiful barn owls, Evelynn and Chloe, were playing with a ball-formed stone.

Evelynn: Hey, sis! Catch!

She threw the stone at her youthful sister.

Chloe: Okay, sis! I'm gonna get it! I'm gonna get-

She then gets squashed by the stone, which never changed size to match Chloe's perspective.

* * *

A monkey sits down, waving a banana in front of Hyrum's face.

Monkey: Ooh ah! **(Translation: Banana fight!)**

Hyrum then shoved him off the branch with his sword.

Hyrum: NO!

* * *

Jameson: (spots a flying saucer, which is a form of a mouse) Mouse attack!

General Ralph: Throw… the CHEEEEEEEEESE!

Everyone throws the cheese at the flying saucer. Obviously, since this is in a form of a mouse, it gobbled every piece of airborne cheese.

Jameson: Yeah!

Everyone glared at him, even General Ralph.

Jameson: What?

* * *

Shilo: When I grow up, I want to go to the moon!

Tomada: Why wait? FALCON KICK!

He kicks the small elf owl into the sky as she screamed and disappeared through a visible mass of condensed watery vapour that were floating in the atmosphere.

* * *

 **Another day, another collection of skits done!**

 **Thank you, brandonchasepowell, for submitting your OC, which turned out to be a duck, but a really famous one if you heard of his name from somewhere. ;)**

 **Be ready for more upcoming skits of Rio ASDF!**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews and click the Fav/Follow button for those who didn't yet.**


	5. Hello, Mine Turtle!

**Here we go with the fifth collection of skits, guys!**

 **Let's bring out the humor!**

A cardinal and a canary were on the top floor, glancing down at the stairs. The cardinal smiled at his canary friend.

Pedro: Yo Nico, play that one about falling down the stairs!

Nico: Sure thing, Pedro!

Nico purposely falls down the stairs and hits the piano at the bottom.

Pedro: I love it!

 **(Rio ASDF 5)**

Tomada and Sorrel were gazing at the moon, laying on their back in the grass with their wings behind their head.

Sorrel: It's so beautiful out here.

Tomada: Yeah, it's just me, you, and the moon.

Luiz: (calls out to them on the moon) Hey, you two should kiss!

* * *

A patient was in an appointment with a doctor.

Doctor Sorrel: Sir, it appears you have a very severe case of baby voice.

The navy blue macaw then flapped his wings in the air with panic in his eyes.

Ethan: Waaaaaaaah!

* * *

Blu encountered a turtle smiling at him with a button on its shell.

Blu: Hello, mine turtle!

Mine turtle: Hello!

Without warning, Roberto accidentally steps on the mine turtle's shell.

Roberto: Oh- (Explosion)

* * *

Alex (Snow Owl): Hey dude, D'ya wanna play some video games?

He held up two Gamecube controllers in front of the falcon's face.

Tomada: No way dude, you always beat me!

Alex throws down his controllers and then starts punching Tomada with his wings.

Alex (Snow Owl): TELL NO ONE!

* * *

Jameson was walking to the end of the ledge, but floated off the edge without using his wings.

Jameson: Oh, okay.

* * *

Tiago was getting hit by muffins from a macaw with glasses on and an artificial left foot.

Tiago: Oh man, you ever gonna run outta muffins?

Diaglo: Non, because I work at ze muffin factory!

* * *

Skyler was staring at a pony and was wondering about something in her head.

Skyler: I wonder if my pony can fly?

The pony then flies up into the air.

Skyler: Ah!

* * *

 **Special Guest Appearance: Marzia (PewDiePie's girlfriend)**

Narrator: And now, ducks.

Two ducks were staring at each other.

PewDiePie: (After long silence) Quack!

Marzia: I was just about to say that!

PewDiePie: Are you serious?

Marzia: Totally!

PewDiePie: Ah, that is spooky!

Marzia: We are so in sync!

* * *

Bia showed her mother what she found in the Amazon rainforest.

Bia: Mom, mom, look a turtle!

Mine turtle: Hello!

The mine turtle, then jumps out of Bia's wings and explodes between them.

* * *

Ralph: Here, hold this.

He sticks a sword into Jameson's stomach and walks away.

* * *

Hyrum went over to Ethan with his fist-formed wing in the air.

Hyrum: I'm gonna punch you in the face!

Ethan: But... It's Opposite Day.

Hyrum: Oh no!

Hyrum then gets punched by himself.

* * *

Felipe encounters a similar mine turtle Blu found a few hours ago and glared at it.

Felipe: Oh no, I am not stepping on you!

He points at the mine turtle as all of a sudden, a monkey fell on top of him and then scattered off into the chartreuse leaves.

Mine turtle: Hello!

* * *

 **Another Special Guest Appearance: Jacksepticeye (My favourite YouTube commentator)**

A couple of famous birds from YouTube were in a meeting as they glanced up and saw a bird with a farmer hat stepping up to the podium as he spoke up.

Jack: D'ya ever get tired of being random, guys?

Everyone went in an awkward silence before an annoying orange macaw spoke out.

Billy: Who made you in charge?

Jack: SCREW YOU, BILLY!

He then unleashes his ultimate power, "Keep an Eye on YOU!", as he turns into a giant Septic eye. It shot Billy out of the building with a laser from its pupil before turning back into a macaw. Everyone claps for him as the Bossatronio bowed.

Jack: (pants) Me neither.

He then fainted to the ground.

* * *

 **My, oh my, there are a lot of YouTubers being part of Rio ASDF, isn't there? Well, I think three of them is enough for this flick, don't you think?**

 **Also, thanks to Slyassassin25 for submitting his character, Ethan.**

 **Anyways, leave reviews, press the Fav/Follow button and spread this story out to all your friends.**

 **:)**


	6. Everybody Do The Flop!

**Before we begin, brandonchasepowell, this will be the last YouTube character I'll put in as each Rio Author can only submit four OC's at a time.**

 **If nobody has any questions, then we can continue this humorous story!**

Hyrum came up to Ethan with a rather aggressive aspect in his eyes.

Hyrum: I'm going to punch your face... (Ethan gasps) in the face!

Ethan: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Face in the face: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ethan's face in the face, then gets punched by Hyrum's keen wings.

 **(Rio ASDF 6)**

 **Special Guest Appearance: Markplier as Wilfred Warfstache and Himself**

A crow with a pink mustache was introducing his students, a recent school for birds.

Mr. Warfstache: Hello, and welcome to Standing-Up School.

A house finch, then fell to the ground.

Mr. Warfstache: Aaaaaaaaaaaand you fail.

He points the stick at the house finch laying on the ground.

* * *

Jameson was playing a trumpet that was blaring so much that it attracted a policebird.

Policebird Ralph: Hey! You got a license for that?

Jameson: You'll never take me alive!

He then blows the trumpet in his ear, like shooting himself with a gun, killing himself.

* * *

Door: Knock knock!

Blu: Who's there?

Door: (slamming open on Blu) THE DOOR!

* * *

A falcon was talking with one of Hyrum's acquaintances.

Tomada: Hey, did you know that carrots are good for your eyesight?

Zephyr sticks two carrots into his eyes and grunted.

Zephyr: You lied to me.

* * *

A barbershop quartet of blue macaws was practicing before the show.

Blu: Hello...

Ralph: Hello...

Ethan: Hello...

Roberto: Hello...

Roberto suddenly steps on a mine turtle.

Mine Turtle: Hello!

Blue Macaws: OH NO!

They exploded along with the mine turtle.

* * *

Skyler: Ooh, a duck!

Alex (Snow Owl): Oh, careful honey! he has a knife.

A duck had a knife planted on his shoulder.

PewDiePie: Wha-? N-No, I don't, bra!

* * *

Nico slides into the crowd and begins to dance as the crowd bopped to the beat.

Nico: EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!

Everybody flops face first into the ground, even Nico.

* * *

Diaglo: (Offscreen): Hello, burger!

Burger: I used to be a cow...

Diaglo: Oh!

* * *

Narrator: And now, the funniest thing you've ever seen from really far away.

Gibberish Bird: ( _Gibberish_ ) Have you heard about the banjo?

Instantly, there was an explosion.

Tiago: Apples!

* * *

" _ **He's a magical pony flying through the sky on a magical journey just for you and me!"**_

General Ralph: Shoot it down.

Tomada fires a cannon at the pony as it explodes in the atmosphere.

* * *

A typical crow was glancing at his watch for a while before he lifted his head up.

Markiplier: I have no idea how to breathe.

* * *

Jewel saw her daughter drawing in her sketchpad and went over to her.

Jewel: What are you drawing, honey?

Bia: I'm drawing a bear!

A bear abruptly eats her as Jewel pulled a straight face.

* * *

Alex (Snow Owl): Quick! Don't think about cats!

Jameson immediately pukes out a load of cats.

* * *

Felipe: Here comes the airplane!

An infant Scarlet macaw opens his mouth before a massive airplane struck their tree.

* * *

Evelynn was choking on a Brazil nut as Chloe called out for help.

Chloe: Is anybody here a doctor?

Doctor Sorrel then enters through their hollow.

Doctor Sorrel: I am!

Chloe: Well, you're a nerd!

Evelynn then went unconscious and high-winged Chloe.

* * *

 **I have nothing to say, but leave reviews for this chapter and see you in the upcoming one.**


	7. Turn That Frown Upside Down!

**Seventh collection of skits, guys!**

 **Let's do this!**

Tomada: Hey, what did you get for your birthday?

Alex (Snow Owl): I got older!

Tomada: Heh heh...

Alex then rapidly ages, which scared the falcon and then vanishes in front of him.

Tomada: Aah! That is weird.

 **(Rio ASDF 7)**

Chloe was carrying a knife while visiting Freya's hollow.

Chloe: Hey, you wanna play catch the knife?

Freya: Sure!

She then gets shot in the face as Chloe carried a gun.

Chloe: Man, I suck at this game.

* * *

Jewel saw her son with a policebird at the entrance of her hollow.

Policebird Ralph: Ma'am, I'm afraid I caught your son doing... homework.

Jewel: Where did I go wrong!?

* * *

Blueberry Muffin: Hey Blu, do you wanna eat me?

Blu: No thanks, Mr. Muffin.

Blueberry Muffin: But I wanna die!

* * *

Alex (Snow Owl): Hey Skyler, do you wanna go to the prom with me?

Skyler: Uh, I'm sorry. but I'm a ghost.

Alex (Snow Owl): But you're not dead-

Skyler shoots herself in the head before floating away.

Skyler's Ghost: (waves her wing) Bye, Alex!

* * *

Hyrum: Hey, buddy, do you wanna take this outside?

Zephyr: Sure!

They went outside to the samba club grounds.

Hyrum: Wow, what a lovely evening!

Zephyr: This was a really good idea!

* * *

Policebird Ralph spoke at the top of his voice in a megaphone to an owl that's on top of a statue.

Policebird Ralph: Don't jump! You have so much to live for!

Once again, Nico slid into the crowd and launched into a dance.

Nico: Everybody do the flop!

Everybody falls face first into the ground as Jameson lands on the ground from the statue.

* * *

Pedro: Yo, I'm so full...

Blueberry Muffin: Do you have room for a muffin?

Pedro: No.

Blueberry Muffin: Why won't you let me DIE!?

* * *

Ethan slid over to a cockatoo/blue-and-gold hybrid macaw at a bar in Rio de Janeiro.

Ethan: Hey baby, are you an angel? 'Cause I'm allergic to feathers.

He then abruptly pukes on Nigella.

* * *

Carla was listening to music on her iPod, looking either bored or frustrated as Tiago flew past her.

Tiago: Yyyyyyyyyyou're fat!

Carla suddenly smiles, thinking that her brother complimented her.

* * *

Hyrum and Jameson were standing silently before Hyrum broke it by whispering into Jameson's ear.

Hyrum: I am a very tall midget.

* * *

Rafael: Hey amigo, turn that frown upside down!

Blu: Okay!

He turned his head upside down and promptly dies (not really).

* * *

" _ **LUIZ THE MOON DOG!"**_

Luiz's skeleton on the moon is shown on the camera.

 **The End!**

* * *

Tomada pulls a light switch. Everything becomes 2D with hills, bushes, sun, sky, and clouds appearing from out of nowhere. Not only that, but the falcon notices that he'd turned into a human.

Tomada: (screams)

* * *

Hyrum: Hey, want a banana— (realises that he's a human) OH, WHAT!?

Alex then screamed at the result of being humanized.

Alex (Snow Owl): Aah! No! Turn it back!

Blueberry Muffin: Who wants a muffin?

* * *

 **I've heard from some of the reviewers that this story never gets old.**

 **I wonder if that's true.**

 **Anyway, leave a review, press the Fav/Follow button and I'll be working on the eight volume pretty soon.**

 **Later, from your feathered-falcon friend, Tomadahawk.**


	8. You're Adopted!

**I hope everyone is enjoying this hilarious story so far.**

 **If you are, here's another chapter for you all!**

A concert was going on in Rio de Janeiro, with Nico and Pedro singing on stage.

Pedro: Ooh, baby!

Nico: I love you baby!

Sorrel then interrupts with a baby blue macaw in her wings.

Sorrel: Stay away from my baby!

Baby Blue Macaw: (unnaturally deep voice) But mother, I love him.

 **(Rio ASDF 8)**

Another patient was with Doctor Sorrel in an appointment.

Tomada: Doctor, I'm afraid of backstories!

Doctor Sorrel: (flirtatiously) When did this all start?

Tomada: Well- (camera zooms in on his face) AAAAAAAH!

* * *

Alex (Snow Owl): Hey! What time is it?

A muffin then came into view on a log that the two owls were settling down on and bounced between them.

Blueberry Muffin: IT'S MUFFIN TIME!

Jameson: Uh, actually, it's 12:30...

There was an awkward silence before the muffin broke it.

Blueberry Muffin: Somebody kill me!

* * *

Jewel was about to amble out of a restaurant in the rainforest when she was halted by an elf owl.

Skyler: Miss, you need to pay for your food!

Jewel: Nope!

She hurls up a mango and leaves the restaurant with her husband and kids.

* * *

Sorrel: Oh, Junior, don't cry!

Tomada Junior was crying while sitting on a wooden chair.

Sorrel: Seriously, Junior, cut it out!

Tomada Junior was still crying as Sorrel couldn't take it anymore.

Sorrel: JUNIOR! This is the worst date ever!

She and the infant falcon were at a table that was covered with a red blanket, along with two empty plates and a candle holder.

* * *

Narrator: And now, a cow pretending to be a man.

Hyrum: Alex, are you a cow?

Alex (Snow Owl): What? No!

Cow: Yeah, me neither, you guys want to go skateboards?

* * *

Skyler: My boyfriend said I'm the most beautiful girl in the world!

Sorrel: (giggles) My boyfriend said that too!

Skyler abruptly stabs Sorrel in the chest with a knife.

Skyler: *demonic voice* THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE.

* * *

A diminutive house finch glanced up at the sky in horror.

Tiny: Oh no! Giant flying SHEEP!

Blu: Those are clouds.

Tiny: (zooming in on face) NOOOOOO!

* * *

Rafael: You're leaving me?

Eva: Sorry, Raffy. I've met a REAL man.

Cow: Hi, babe, yes, I am a real man. You want to go skateboards?

* * *

An infant Scarlet macaw smiled at Felipe, who beamed back at him.

Felipe: You're adopted!

A high-pitch dun plays as the infant's grin went upside down.

* * *

Tiago presses a button on a personalised wooden elevator as he leaves just before it opens up.

Eduardo: You darn kids get off my property!

* * *

Diaglo: Knock knock!

Mirror: Who is there?

Diaglo: A mirror! I am lonely...

Diaglo was standing in front of a mirror, feeling isolated.

* * *

Ethan: Would you like to see a magic trick!?

Carla smiles as the camera zooms in on her cheerful face.

Carla: No!

* * *

Tomada: Aww, look at my little baby!

Tomada Junior giggles and claps his wings.

Tomada: And now look at my big baby!

A gigantic and chubby version of Tomada Junior appeared behind the real one.

Big Junior: (deep voice) ...Wah.

* * *

Jameson: The orphans... they're all dead! What kind of man would do this!?

A pile of orphans laid on the ground before a cow on a skateboard went past them.

Cow: Skateboards.

* * *

 **Leave a review, press the Fav/Follow button and don't forget to tell me what you think of Rio ASDF so far on PM!**

 **:)**


	9. I'm Crazy!

**Hey guys, I'm back to do another collection of skits for Rio ASDF.**

 **To start off, I want to apologise to my friends for not replying to your PMs. I had some problems with my laptop lately. mainly because of the updates that's filling up my laptop, which is annoying.**

 **So I'm doing the writing on my Doc Manager instead of Microsoft Office Word since it's unavailable to use at the moment.**

 **Let's laugh out loud again with this chapter, shall we?**

A slender woman with short red hair and a pair of circular shaped glasses was chatting with a boy, who has black hair and hazel coloured eyes. Between them was a chubby bulldog-

Narrator: Whoa, whoa, whoa! CUT! Isn't he supposed to be dead on the moon?

Somebody whispers to the narrator.

Narrator: This isn't canon? Uh, fine. Let's get the cameras rolling. Take 2 for the "Take Out The Dog" scene and... ACTION!

A snap of a clapboard can be heard.

Linda: Fernando! Take out the dog.

Fernando puts on his sunglasses.

Fernando: Yes, American lady.

He shoots Luiz with a blank from his firearm.

Linda: For a walk, Fernando...

The narrator puts his hands in his face and sighed deeply.

Narrator: Cut to the intro...

 **(Rio ASDF 9)**

Blu: (singing) It's a lovely day to walk down the road, and if ever stop singing I will explode-

Rafael: Hey, Blu!

The Spix's macaw turned to his toucan friend and glared at him.

Blu: What have you done?

He then explodes as Rafael kept a straight face.

* * *

Sorrel: Aww, what's his name?

Tomada Junior: His name is James.

Sorrel glances up to see a pitch-black phoenix owl.

Jameson: Hello! I am James.

* * *

One year ago, after the Battle of Armageddon...

Merida: Can Shilo come out to play?

Skyler: Sure!

Shilo abruptly bursts out of her mother's chest and flies off with Merida.

Merida: Yaaaaay!

* * *

Bobbie - a young Spix's macaw - felt her tummy rumble and went over to her father for some food.

Bobbie: Dad, I'm hungry!

Tomada: Hi, Hungry. I'm Dad!

Bobbie: Why did you name me this way?

* * *

Hyrum pulls out a gun at Ethan.

Hyrum: You're gonna die!

Ethan: We're all gonna die.

Hyrum thought about it for a while and then lowers his gun in sadness.

* * *

An Irish potato is seen peeled and chopped to pieces as Markiplier appears and gasps in horror.

Markiplier: Jack...

* * *

Bia: Ooh, a butterfly!

Tiago: Bia, no!

Bia was then carried away by the butterfly.

Bia: Wheeeeeeee!

Butterfly: She's mine now, T-Bird!

Tiago pulls a goofy face at the butterfly as it flies off with her sister in grasp.

* * *

Alex (Snow Owl): Are you hungry?

Alex (Scarlet Macaw): No, I'm crazy!

Instead of the Scarlet macaw talking to a Snow owl, he was talking to a Venus flytrap.

* * *

There was a still shot of stairs in the basement.

Off-screen voice (which is probably Diaglo): Whoops!

Nico is seen tumbling up the stairs.

* * *

Ralph: Excuse me, are you gonna eat that?

Shilo gurgles as she was cradled by her mother.

Skyler: No... you can have it.

Ralph: Thank you!

He takes Shilo and leaves Skyler's hollow.

* * *

Blu saw that his phone was buzzing and ringing as he answers it.

Caller: I like trains.

Blu then gets hit by a train.

* * *

Ralph was in his athlete gear, running down the track in front of thousands of spectators.

He jams the pole into the ground before getting impaled by a bird knight on a horse.

* * *

Chloe: Hey, I'm pregnant!

She is revealed to be talking with Evelyn.

Chloe: I can explain.

* * *

Marzia: I think we should just be friends.

She leaves her hollow to get some food as PewDiePie's eyes were wide open.

PewDiePie: Mother-

* * *

Jewel: Ooh, I wonder what this does.

She presses the red button and had a plain face on.

Jewel: Oh, I'm dumb now. Huh.

* * *

Tiago: Hey, wanna see an impression of my dad?

Diaglo: Sure!

Tiago then vanishes from Diaglo's sight.

Diaglo: Ha ha! (sarcastic) Comedy.

* * *

 **I like to welcome Alexriolover95 back to Rio ASDF!**

 **Again, sorry this took too long, but I hope you guys understand what I said on the top page.**

 **In the next chapter, I'm going to do the deleted ASDF skits from TomSka's videos, but with Rio characters.**

 **So stay tuned for that! :D**


	10. Deleted Skits

**Hello everyone!**

 **Your favourite falcon friend is here to tell you that another chapter of Rio ASDF is up!**

 **Here are the deleted skits that didn't make the cut in this story, but with Rio characters and OC's.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

Blu: Oh no, I spilled my mango juice!

Roberto: You killed us all!

Blu: NOOOOO...

The hollow is flooded with mango juice as it drowns both blue macaws.

 **(Rio ASDF: Deleted Skits)**

Fernando: Who parked their car... on my sandwich?!

A slender man with short black hair that's pulled back, and wearing glasses got out the car and told Fernando the truth.

Tulio: I did!

Fernando: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHH!

Fernando became infuriated and exploded in front of the ornithologist.

* * *

Alex (Snow Owl): Why won't this damn fax machine work?!

The fax machine suddenly rumbled and then transformed into a giant robot.

Robot: Feed me paper!

Alex was ecstatic until he realised that the fax machine wanted his habitat tree.

Alex (Snow Owl): Don't...

* * *

Two owls were hovering above the Amazon rainforest.

Jameson: Are we there yet?

Hyrum: (sighs) Yes.

Jameson: Yay!

He settled onto the ground below, but realised that Hyrum had lied to him.

Jameson: For Glaux's sake!

* * *

Sorrel: Have you seen the baby?

Tomada: No, I think he got outside!

As the mother leaves, the father's head zips open to reveal a baby falcon.

Tomada Junior (deep voice): **You fool!**

* * *

walks up to Blu and repeatedly tries to shove a letter into his chest.

Blu: N- No! Let me... NAAHH-

* * *

Diaglo: I am depressed.

Narrator: Suddenly... pineapples!

Diaglo is seen again surrounded by pineapples.

Man: This does not help.

* * *

Offscreen Voice: Hey, buddy, look over here!

Ethan turned to look at the sky and then his eyes started to melt.

Sun: Ha-ha! Now you're blind!

* * *

Jameson walks in to find a pitch-black owl just like him named Benjamin, but he has brown eyes, wears a black T-shirt and a belt around his pants, and a Spix's/Lear's hybrid macaw named Bosco, who's wearing a vest and a pair of shoes.

Jameson: What's going on, guys?

Bosco: James, this is an intervention. You need to stop breaking people's necks!

Jameson immediately snaps Benjamin's neck.

Jameson: What are you talking about?

Bosco: James!

Jameson: What?

Jameson holds Bosco's head in a headlock without noticing his problem.

Bosco: **JAMES!**

Jameson then breaks the hybrid macaw's neck.

* * *

Tomada: Hey, cool helmet!

The falcon tried the hat on, but disappears as the hat encompasses his entire body.

Hyrum: (chuckles) Nobody touches my helmet.

* * *

Alex (Snow Owl): No, Shilo, don't walk in the road!

Shilo made it across the other side of the road from the commotion of the traffic in Rio de Janiero.

Shilo: Look, Dad, I made it!

Shilo is then squashed by...

Skylersaurus: I am a Skylersaurus!

* * *

Diaglo is very slowly playing a Jack in a Box tune. The camera pans out to reveal he is standing in the heart of a crime scene being investigated by the policebirds.

* * *

Blu: Happy birthday!

Jewel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

There was a split-second pop.

Doctor Sorrel: It's a girl!

* * *

Singers: Invisible Billy Adventures!

Jack: Hey, Billy, catch the frisbee!

A frisbee sails across the shot, creating a small fountain of blood before another erupts on the floor.

Jack: SCREW YOU, BILLY!

* * *

Doctor Sorrel: Sir, I'm afraid you have brain cancer.

Narrator: Suddenly... pineapples!

Doctor Sorrel and Eduardo are surrounded by pineapples, and Eduardo's head has been replaced with a pineapple.

Doctor: Well, the good news is you don't have brain cancer anymore...

Eduardo's pineapple head then falls off.

* * *

Alex (Scarlet Macaw): Save me, Superbird!

Blu: No.

Alex then falls to his death from the branch Blu was perching on.

Alex (Scarlet Macaw): You're a diiiiiiii...

Alex splats into the ground below.

* * *

A few static shots of an apple and orange with faces drawn on can be seen from view where a toucan was roleplaying "The Annoying Orange" from YouTube.

Carlos: Hey, apple! Apple! Apple! Hey, apple!

Rafael: Well, we failed. (cocks shotgun) Don't look, honey.

Eva covered her eyes with her wings.

* * *

Tomada: Hello, Mine Turtle!

Mine Turtle: Hello!

Narrator: Suddenly... pineapples!

The falcon and the turtle are surrounded by pineapples before a falling one hits the mine turtle's button, killing them both.

* * *

Singer: He's a magical pony flying through the s-

The pony suddenly gets destroyed by the pineapple that activated the mine turtle, and then his head lands on the shoulders of Ethan.

Ethan: I love it!

* * *

Felipe: Hey. You know who's dumb?

They are immediately shown drinking beer and blabbering on stage.

Felipe: (burps) Us.

* * *

 **There you go!**

 **Thanks to...**

 **Bosco for submitting his OC** **and Jameson for submitting another OC into this story.**

 **Don't worry, Jameson. Plenty more of your OC's will appear soon. ;)**

 **Anyway, those are the deleted skits in Rio ASDF, but stay tuned for a surprise in the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review and click the Fav/Follow button if you haven't done that yet.**


	11. Special

**Welcome, welcome, welcome to a very special chapter of Rio ASDF!**

 **Sorry it took a few days, but t** **hanks to the Rio Authors for giving me some ideas.**

 **They were awesome!**

 **For those who didn't have time to show me their ideas, don't worry!**

 **If this chapter gets well-liked, I'll make another chapter.**

 **But let's see how this chapter goes, shall we?**

Alex (Scarlet Macaw) and Tomada were hanging out together in the bird aviary.

Alex was on the computer, researching trains in Brazil.

Alex: I like trains.

Instantly a train escapes the computer and runs over the Scarlet macaw.

Tomada: Well, I like trains too!

He put his brown feather tip on a book.

Nothing happens until...

A train came from behind and hits the falcon.

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95)**

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF: Special**

* * *

PewDiePie, Mimi and Marzia were on the moon. Marzia was off getting a drink, thus leaving PewDiePie and Mimi behind to share a love moment.

PewDiePie: Woah! This is so beauuuutiful!

Mimi: I'm so glad we get to share this moment!

PewDiePie and Mimi were looking into each other's eyes.

Mimi: Poods...

PewDiePie: Oh Mimi!

PewDiePie and Mimi had their feathers holding.

Mimi: Do... Do you think there's something between us?

PewDiePie: Shh. Let's not ruin this moment with words.

PewDiePie and Mimi were about to kiss when Marzia came back and interrupted them.

Marzia: Poods! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I HAVE EYES EVERYWHERE! AND YOU... (points to Mimi) DON'T KISS MY DUCK! OUT... NOW!

Mimi: She's right... I got to go...

Then Mimi left space and went back to Earth.

PewDiePie: Mimi...

PewDiePie and Marzia continue going into the barrel base to save PewDiePie's fans as Pewds jumps on a barrel and it blows up.

PewDiePie: That's one small step for bird, one giant leap for PewDiePie.

Then PewDiePie went inside the barrel base while Marzia made sure no one follows him into the base.

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

Ralph: Alright, who would win in a fight, Roberto or a Brazil Nut?

Blu: A Brazil Nut!

Roberto was about to greet the blue macaws when all of a sudden, he was struck on the head by a Brazil Nut as it stood on top of him.

Brazil Nut: Looks like I'm on top of the food chain!

 **(Suggested by Ralph the Blue Macaw)**

* * *

Alex (Snow Owl) and Jameson smashed through the door and rescued Skyler and Kelly from the tower.

Skyler and Kelly: YAAAAAY! MY PRINCE SAVED ME!

Skyler hugged and kissed Alex while Kelly did the same with Jameson.

Alex: Alright, let's get out of-

He abruptly halted his statement.

Alex: Wait... where's Blu?

Narrator: Meanwhile...

A colossal dragon with gorgeous eyelashes was kissing a blue macaw's face repeatedly.

Blu: (cries) OH GOD! HELP ME!

 **(Suggested by Jameson the Phoenix Owl)**

* * *

Evelynn was showing off to Hyrum her zombie costume she was wearing.

Hyrum: Hi Eve! What are you wearing?

Evelynn: A zombie costume.

Hyrum then looks puzzled.

Hyrum: Are you sure? You look the same to me.

 **(Suggested by Evelynn - Hyrum's wife from Hyrum The Outcast)**

* * *

Hyrum and Bosco were about to face off against each other in an arena... Mortal Kombat style!

Ethan: Get over here!

Bosco: Yell all you want! Scorpion won't be able to save you!

Announcer: **FIGHT!**

The two combatants charged at each other...

Ethan: (punches softly) Take that.

Bosco: (punches back softly) Ow, that hurts.

They then slapped each other with their wings in slow motion before they both fell to the ground in exhaustion and closed their eyes.

Announcer: **FATALITY!**

Tomada: (sarcastic) What a great fight.

 **(Made by Tomadahawk)**

* * *

 **Yes, I did the last skit because I don't want to be left out.**

 **LOL!**

 **However, I do hope to see some more created skits from other Rio Authors (apart from the ones that I mentioned in this chapter) in future chapters.**

 **Anyways, if you guys like this chapter then I'll think about making another one.**

 **Tell me your thoughts after you read this.**


	12. Second Special

**I'm so glad you guys got out a bunch of suggestions for your own skits.**

 **Here's the second part of it for all the Rio Authors out there.**

 **Get ready for some laughter on your way! XD**

Alex (Snow Owl): Didn't I tell you before not to walk on the road?

Shilo ignored her father and made it on the other side of the road again, but without a commotion of traffic.

Shilo: Look, Dad, I did it again!

Once more, Shilo was crushed by...

Skylersaurus: I am a Skylersaurus!

However, something massive then squashes the Skylersaurus.

Tomada Rex: I am a Tomada Rex!

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95)**

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF: Second Special**

* * *

Bosco was facing ten sinister hawks, but he had only one revolver and was out of ammo.

Sinister Hawk 1: He's out of ammo.

Sinister Hawk 2: Yeah. Without ammo, beating him will be a piece of cake.

Sinister Hawk 3: Let's go beat-

The third sinister hawk then gets kicked in a face by a 720 spinning kick and fainted immediately.

Bosco: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL I KNOW CHINESE MARTIAL ARTS?!

He then catches his breath and grunted after defending himself.

Bosco: You guys never listen.

 **(Suggested by Bosco the Spix's/Lear's Hybrid)**

* * *

Narrator: And now, Game (farts) Dumps with Markiplier and Roberto.

Markiplier and Roberto were playing on Super Mario Bros 3 on Alex's Gamecube as the cobalt macaw was collecting coins.

Markiplier: Holy cow! Oh my God, what happened?!

Roberto: Welcome back to butt lumps.

Markiplier: R-Roberto what happened?

Roberto: Whaddya mean "what happened"?

Markiplier: Don't even act like you see what's going on!

Roberto: (mumbles) I thought you were gonna stop me.

Markiplier: What is this?!

Roberto: (mumbles) What are we talking about?

Markiplier: Oh jeez. On the wall!

Roberto: Is this really happening?

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

Hyrum: Did you see my fire works Ralph?

Ralph: No...

Ralph turns around and notices a cart that was behind Hyrum, but it turns out that there was an atom bomb in it as he panicked.

Ralph: Oh my god! Take it back!

 **(Suggested by Hyrum The Outcast)**

* * *

Markiplier: There's poop all over the wall!

Roberto: I knew you couldn't try to sell me out in front of hundreds of thousands of birds! Then I poop myself and smear it on your wall!

Markiplier: EXCUSE ME! I'm not the one who poops on the walls!

Roberto: You are unbelievable. There is no excuse for this.

Roberto was laughing so hard when the character Markiplier was playing died in the game.

Roberto: Holy feathers, this level's hard.

Markiplier: It smells so bad in here!

Roberto: There's no poo. There's nothing left to sort out.

Markiplier: Rob, I swear to god.

Roberto: What?

Mark then begins to laugh at him.

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

Jameson was with a red phoenix called Feline, checking out the ancient well in the jungle.

Jameson: Wow! That's a long way down, mother.

Feline: How far do you think it takes to get to the ground?

Jameson: Only one way to find out.

He then drops a heavy rock down through the darkness.

Meanwhile...

Duke was awaiting rescue due to falling and breaking his wings earlier on. He was then hit on the head by a rock as he a felt a bump on the centre of his skull.

Duke: OW! What the hell was that?

 **(Suggested by Jameson The Phoenix Owl)**

* * *

Markiplier: You're fired! You're flipping!

Roberto: Really?

Markipilier: If you don't, bird up to the poop on the wall.

Roberto: This is unbelievable, this is outrageous, this is an outrage.

Markiplier: I'm going to kill you!

Roberto: You're gonna what?

Markiplier: I'm gonna kill you.

Roberto: Over what?

Markiplier: THE POOP ON THE WALL!

Roberto: No poop. No poop happened. That's a thing you made up.

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

Alex dialled in a number on a phone to order takeout for him and his falcon friend, who was holding a camera.

Caller: Hello?

Alex (Scarlet Macaw): Hello, I'm just wondering what you guys have for a takeout order.

Caller: Okay, what do you want?

Alex (Scarlet Macaw): Do you have... DEEZ NUTS on the menu tonight?

Alex and Tomada couldn't hold in their laughter as they hung up the phone.

 **(Made by Tomadahawk)**

* * *

Markiplier and Roberto were still playing Super Mario Bros 3 when the character Markiplier was playing died going after a 1-up mushroom and fell into molten lava.

Roberto: What are you flipping doing?!

Markiplier and Roberto laughed before abruptly crying into each other's wings.

Markiplier: I don't know!

Roberto: I'm so sorry!

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

 **A lot from one author, but it still makes a great chapter of Rio ASDF.**

 **Review if you have some ideas for me to put in the next chapter.**

 **Oh, and I heard that the host of the Rio Awards wants us to cast our votes before the end of December and I have to say, I'll be a bit nervous when the results will be revealed by then.**

 **I'll be supporting each and every one of you when it happens and don't forget, we are all winners in our hearts.**

 **:)**


	13. Third Special

**I'm leaving my words until we get to the end of this chapter as I've got something to say.**

 **So sit back and enjoy laughing to these skits while trying not to fall off your chairs.**

 **XD**

Blu and Ralph were both peering at the Brazil Nut standing on top of Roberto.

Brazil Nut: Fear me!

He laughs evilly until Blu clasped him with a talon and eats him.

Blu: Nah! I didn't fear you. I ate you!

Brazil Nut: (screams like a sheep)

 **(Suggested by Ralph The Blue Macaw)**

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF: Third Special**

* * *

Alex (Scarlet Macaw) was sleeping in his nest when his little sister - by the name of Lisa - comes up to him.

Lisa: (shouts) Alex! Wake up! Look what I found!

Alex: What is it, Lisa?

Alex awoke to find a mine turtle in her wings.

Alex: Holy feathers!

He snatches the mine turtle from his sister and threw it out of the hollow.

Alex: (sighs in relief) Oh, thank goodness.

All of a sudden, a train came out of nowhere and ran over him and his little sister over.

Not far on a tree branch, another female Scarlet Macaw by the name of Liz, laughed as the train vanished, leaving Alex and Lisa laying on the hollow floor.

Liz: So gullible.

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95)**

* * *

Zephyr: We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two owls...

Alex (Snow Owl) abruptly pops up from the cake.

Alex: Wait! I thought this was someone's birthday.

Hyrum and Evelyn stared at him, both looking puzzled.

 **(Suggested by Hyrum the Outcast)**

* * *

Jack was crying and he didn't know what to do.

Jack: What do I do? What do I do?

Bia comforted him by stroking his green crest feathers.

Bia: It's okay, Jackaboy, I'm here for you.

Jack: Ok Bia, it's all up to us.

Jack and Bia read through the first rule of the nuclear power plant handbook.

Jack: Check core temperature...

Unfortunately, Jack was pressing too many buttons and Bia was trying to make him follow her way but not his.

Jack: I'd just press this button.

But it was too late as Jack pressed a button, and then the toxic waste came out of the pipes.

Jack and Bia: D'oh!

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

In the Pit of Doom, two birds were ready to collide with each other.

Alex (Snow Owl) and Alex (Scarlet Macaw): (screams) BATTLE OF THE ALEX'S!

They charged at each other as Alex (Scarlet) bounces off Alex's (Snow) stomach, sending him flying upward. Alex (Snow) gives a thumbs up and winks at the audience, until Alex (Scarlet) falls onto him (Snow) and then they both went unconscious.

Ethan: BOO!

 **(Suggested by Slyassassin25)**

* * *

Jameson was on a computer until a cerulean phoenix showed up behind him.

Fenn: Son, I want you to do a favour for a minute!

Jameson: Yes, father?

Fenn: I need you to keep an eye on that ship over there (points to a window where a ship can be seen), and make sure to do that while I'm gone.

Jameson: Oh, thank you father. I can do this.

Fenn: Also, try not to touch that butter.

Jameson: Oh, don't worry. I won't touch it.

Narrator: Later...

Fenn was walking around until he saw Jameson.

Jameson: Hey father!

Fenn: (stutters) Ja-JAMESON, WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Jameson: Oh, I was going to check to see what you're up to.

Fenn: Jameson, I told you to keep an eye on the ship.

Jameson: But father, the ship's been-

Fenn: Look, Jameson, if you want to have fun or not, you'd be chasing that ship!

He then came close to Jameson's face.

Fenn: (whispers) Jameson? Where is...

Little did Fenn know that behind him was a falling ship.

Fenn: The ship crashed, right?

Jameson: Uh...no?

 **(Suggested by Jameson the Phoenix Owl)**

* * *

Jack: This is my chance to show everyone how professional I am!

Jack got out of his spinning chair, danced around it and then smashes three buttons at the same time.

A few minutes later, Jack was found sleeping on the job.

Bia: (whispers to him) Jack, you stupid idiot.

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

 **Great ideas with those skits, guys.**

 **Thanks to Slyassassin25 for his first skit. That was outstanding!**

 **And now, here's my speech to my Rio friends. I won't make it too long.**

 **I've had some PM messages from the greatest Rio Authors ever that I was the one that made them laugh, smile and fun to be around with. They even said that I'll might win an award or two at the Rio Awards, which will be happening in a month's time.**

 **I cannot believe how many people are loving my stories. I delayed some stories like "Cerulean" and "A Falcon's Fondness", but what's more important is that I grew close to you guys. I didn't do it, it was all of you that made me want to do more!**

 **We had some good times and we had some bad times on this website, but it was an incredible journey for me to imagine what it's like to be inside a fan-made story, with the beautiful sceneries and birds you all created inside your minds.**

 **"Alone we can do so little; but together we can do so much."**

 **Remember that quote?**

 **Any-HOO, leave reviews for this chapter.**

 **If you have any questions, then PM me while you can.**

 **Ta-ta!**


	14. Try Hard Not To Laugh Challenge

**Hey guys!**

 **This is going to be a different type of Rio ASDF Special.**

 **It's called the "Try Hard Not To Laugh Challenge"!**

 **Your task is to read through five created skits from the Rio Authors, including mine, while trying not to laugh.**

 **If you make it through this chapter without laughing, you'll receive a "Falcon's Fondness" T-shirt (when you're roleplaying with others)!**

 **If you don't, then you'll get tickled by your favourite falcon. ;)**

 **Enough talk, I'll hand it over to a special guest to commence this challenge.**

The characters and OC's from Rio were in a dark room; tied up in their chairs when they heard what the announcer said from the speakers, and then the screen of the TV flickered in front of them and showed a white-masked person with shadow eyes, crimson spiralled cheeks and vermillion lips, staring at the crew.

Jigsaw: **Let the game begin!**

The screen flickered before turning white, and then some text popped up on it.

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF: Try Not To Laugh Challenge**

* * *

One day at Linda and Tulio's cottage, Ethan was tired from working at the samba club and sat down on the couch.

Ethan: I can finally relax.

He searched for the TV remote and as soon as he found it, he pressed the ON button and the TV showed knights jousting.

However, he was so tired that he did not realise he was using his powers and suddenly transported to the Medieval Times.

Ethan: What the hell?

He was abruptly impaled by two lances from the two knights charging at each other.

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95)**

* * *

Eduardo: You shall not pass!

He used his staff that was on the ground and it shakes while Charlie fell down, along with the other part of the bridge.

Charlie's tongue suddenly grabbed Eduardo by the legs.

Blu: Eduardo!

Eduardo: Fly, you fools!

Eduardo fell along with Charlie.

Blu: No! (yells like a goat)

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

Jameson: Hey look, there's Blu! He's got a skateboard!

Skyler: That's nice.

Blu passes by both of them with his skateboard he used at Carnaval several years back.

Blu: Hey, what's up?

Skyler: Wait, didn't they place a bomb on the grass right there?

She points to a white X on the grass as Blu was heading towards it.

Jameson: BLU, STOP!

Skyler: Go the other way! Turn around!

Jameson: THERE's A BOMB UNDER THE GRASS!

Both: STOP, STOP!

Blu went right to the bomb as it explodes, leaving him to fall onto his back with the skateboard pinning him to the ground, leaving Skyler and Jameson to evacuate the area.

Skateboard: (puts on sunglasses) Boom goes da cow!

 **~THUG LIFE~**

 **(Suggested by Jameson the Phoenix Owl)**

* * *

Blueberry Muffin: IT'S MUFFIN TIME!

A blue jay called Anna walks into the kitchen and perceives the blueberry muffin.

Anna: This muffin sounds nice.

Blueberry Muffin: It's time!

Anna: What the heck?! This muffin can talk?! (screams

Blueberry Muffin: WHY DOES NOBODY LET ME DIE?!

 **(Suggested by Cats 'n' Cheese)**

* * *

Hyrum and his friends came up to Tomada near the ravine.

Hyrum: Hey, Tomada! I challenge you!

Tomada: What?

Hyrum: You're Mister Trash Talk, aren't you? Let's go!

Tomada: Fine. Go ahead.

Hyrum: Okay! (coughs) You're so dumb, you can't even read an audio book, you're so ugly, your face makes onions cry, and you're so short, when it rains you're always the last to know!

Isaac: (chuckles) Good one, Hyrum!

Hyrum: What do you say to that?

Tomada: You're so pathetic, you recycle lame insults from the internet and pretend you were bright enough to think them up yourself.

The owls started to laugh at Hyrum as he felt defeated and mad.

Tomada: I thought you were going to challenge me!

 **(Made by Tomadahawk)**

* * *

The screen went static until Jigsaw showed up on it.

Jigsaw: **Thanks for playing. You can leave.**

The screen then cracked as the crew went out of the dark room, holding in their laughter as they saw a grinning falcon.

Tomada: It won't be funny once one of you will let it out.

He wiggled his wingtips and ambled towards the crew.

 **Okay, that chapter contained some horror in there, but I hope you all managed to get through this without laughing.**

 **If you did, congratulations!**

 **Before you leave your reviews in for this chapter (don't put any of your own skits in it yet as I'll explain why later),** **I'll let you in on a little secret.**

 **By any chance if I win two awards or more at the Rio Awards, I'll give one of my awards to one of you guys that deserves it more than me.**

 **That way, it makes it fair for everyone.**

 **Anyways, I'll put in an another announcement in the next chapter as it's really important, so stay tuned!**


	15. Thanksgiving

**Before I start this holiday special, I got rid of "Results", since it's over and done with.**

 **Here's the first holiday special of Rio ASDF - Thanksgiving!**

 **This is for all the owls and macaws out there!**

 **XD**

On the Mayflower, the Pilgrims had just arrived off the coast and there are two birds at a section of the edge of the ship.

Alex (Scarlet Macaw): I have the perfect name for this land! New England!

Ralph: Oh, that's really good!

Alex: Really?

Ralph: No, that's a terrible name!

Abruptly, Alex threw Ralph overbroad.

Alex: Too bad! We are calling it New England!

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95)**

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF: Thanksgiving**

* * *

Aqua, a Spix's Macaw was preparing some food for Thanksgiving by carving into a turkey, like a jack-o-lantern and then a blueberry muffin comes into the kitchen.

Blueberry Muffin: Can you kill me next?

Aqua: You're too little to carve and kill.

The blueberry muffin, then eats the turkey and turns into a bigger, turkey-shaped muffin before it explodes.

Aqua tastes some of the muffin and turkey pieces on her face.

Aqua: Eh, could use some garlic salt and cinnamon frosting.

 **(Suggested by veronicatoon7)**

* * *

Jameson and his family were having a good Thanksgiving day until Jameson ate the first piece of turkey.

Jameson: Hmmmm? Kelly, did you make the turkey?

Kelly: No, Jameson. I let Jackson cook today.

Jackson: Yeah, Dad. I'm going to be a cook when i grow up!

Jameson: Oh really? Because this food taste like (beep)!

Everyone gasps as Jackson plopped the turkey on his father's head.

 **(Suggested by Jameson The Phoenix Owl)**

* * *

Linda and Tulio were having turkey for Thanksgiving as Bia and Diaglo were staring at it for ages.

Bia: Something's not precise in the turkey.

Diaglo: If it had been cooked three times, then maybe that would've counted as a turkey.

After the humans left the table, Tiago pops out of the turkey with a beak full of stuffing.

Tiago: Consider yourselves as the turkey!

Bia: (yells) What kind of cannibal gobbles up turkey giblets without parents' permission!?

Diaglo: That's three strikes and you get a turkey. Oh wait, I meant... THAT'S THREE STRIKES AND YOU'RE OUT!

 **(Suggested by Florafionpetals)**

* * *

Tomada and Sorrel settled into a hollow where the Thanksgiving dinner was being held and were impressed to notice the cleanliness of the habitat.

Sorrel: Wow! Alex!

Tomada: It actually seems usual in here!

Alex (Snow Owl) then calls to the couple from the dining room with the rest of the Rio Army members.

Alex: Well, why wouldn't it?

Tomada: Because you always manage to screw up Thanksgiving dinner somehow!

Sorrel: Could it be that this year you've finally got it right?

The falcon and macaw then saw some sprout-like food on a pan and picked it up with a spoon.

Tomada: I mean, look at this!

Sorrel: You even made stuffing!

Alex: That's gravy.

The snowy owl then walks into the kitchen with a tray that's burning up with black coal-like food.

Alex: This is stuffing!

Tomada and Sorrel: Oh...

 **(Made by Tomadahawk)**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this and I'm sure to all the Americans out there a happy Thanksgiving!**

 **I'm going to do a Halloween special in the next chapter.**

 **Here's something for Cats 'n' Cheese.**

 **Your Halloween skit will be in it, so don't you worry about it.**

 **I know it's gone by, but it's the best way to let the Christmas special wait until it's December.**

 **Leave a review and high-wing your friendly falcon! :)**


	16. Halloween

**Hello out there!**

 **I'm finally back to doing Rio ASDF again.**

 **Yay! :D**

 **Here's the Halloween special of Rio ASDF (even though it's been a month since that happened).**

 **So sit down and get a great laugh outta your system.**

 **Let's do this!**

Anna and Bia are waiting for Tiago and Carla outside their house.

Anna is wearing a vampire costume while Bia is wearing an angel costume.

Anna: Come on, Tiago! We're gonna be late!

Tiago: Just a minute!

Anna: How's my costume?

Bia: Nice. How's mine?

Anna: Okay.

Tiago and Carla then comes out to present their costumes.

Carla wears a witch costume while Tiago has two knives stuck into his back.

Anna and Bia: ZOMBIE! (screams while running away)

Carla: What's wrong with them?

Tiago: I don't know. These knives are just cardboard.

 **(Suggested by Cats 'n' Cheese)**

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF: Halloween**

 **(Chucky laugh)**

* * *

Aqua comes on screen as the birds were trapped in the same room for the "Try Hard Not To Laugh" challenge.

Aqua: Attention please!

They turned to face the screen.

Aqua: I just wanted to tell you that I'll be going as myself, or you think I would...

She then uses her wing to unzip her front and there's a ghost in an Aqua costume underneath.

The ghost grins before swishing away as the birds were terrified.

 **(Suggested by veronicatoon7)**

* * *

Tiago was wearing a Creeper mask from Minecraft as he was doing the sound effect of a creeper underneath a box while the YouTuber birds, Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Eduardo, Roberto, and Mimi heard a sinister sound.

Tiago: Sssssssss...

Blu: Did you hear that?

Roberto: No.

Tiago then jumps out of the box and roars at them.

Everyone was pretty terrified of the creeper mask.

Tiago: (laughs) You guys should've seen it coming. That was unbelievable-

Tiago abruptly got whacked by Markiplier.

Tiago: OW!

Markiplier: Tiago, what's the matter with you?!

Blu: He's done that Creeper mask jump scare again, just like last year.

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

Jameson, Duke and Blu were glancing down at the blood-coloured lake as if they were going to jump.

Duke: Alright boys, we're going to make a leap and remember we're surviving this thing. Let's go!

Duke and Jameson made the jump.

Jameson: Wh..where did Blu go?

Then they saw a female dragon has caught the blue macaw again.

Blu: HELP ME!

Jameson and Duke: Well, we're flapped.

 **(Suggested by Jameson the Phoenix Owl)**

* * *

Tomada was walking with Sorrel and Cyan, both of his wings wrapped around them.

They didn't notice an owl wearing a clown mask was towering over a dummy version of an owl until they stopped dead in their tracks.

The owl clown then got a mallet and smashed the dummy owl's head open, causing Tomada and the girls to fly off.

Hyrum: (lifts up his mask) I thought he was braver than that.

He felt a poke on his shoulder as he turned and notices two zombie-like birds.

Alex (Scarlet Macaw) and Alex (Snow Owl): Urgh!

Hyrum fainted quickly as he dropped his sword at the same time.

Alex (Snow Owl): You don't mess with our falcon friend!

Alex (Scarlet Macaw): Yeah!

 **(Made by Tomadahawk)**

* * *

 **The Christmas special will be coming up soon, so think of your best ideas for this joyful occasion.**

 **I wanna thank Alexriolover95 for gathering round authors to read my story for special occasions, like he did for Thanksgiving.**

 **Check out his latest chapter of Medieval Adventures as it's about me and my snow owl friend.**

 **Leave reviews, favourite and follow if you haven't done so yet and I'll sign off this chapter with a little dance.**

 **(does the Thriller dance and an evil laugh)**

 **:D**


	17. Christmas (Part 1)

**After all the drama this week with one of the authors, everything is back to normal.**

 **Now we can spend time with our forgiving friends and families for Christmas.**

 **But before we get started with this chapter, here are some quotes to make you think of this special occasion and what you do to make it more special:**

 _ **"Believe in the magic of Christmas, as it isn't a season. It's a feeling."**_

 _ **"Christmas is not so much about opening presents, as opening our hearts."**_

 **And here's one with a rhyme that will surely warm your hearts to others:**

 _ **"A little smile, a word of cheer.**_

 _ **A bit of love, from someone near.**_

 _ **A little gift from one held dear.**_

 _ **Best wishes for the coming year."**_

 **Now then, let's jump into the barrel of laughs as I bring you the Christmas special of Rio ASDF!**

* * *

 **Tiago's Infinity Snowball**

Tiago: Hey guys, guess what I'm going to do!

Blu: What, son?

Tiago: I'll be rolling down the snowy mountain.

He rolled down the mountain, and then he turned into a giant snowball.

Jewel: Oh no!

Blu: He's not slowing down!

They screamed until they were crushed by Tiago's giant rolling snowball as the others stood there in shock

Carla: I'm sure it can't get any worse. Come on guys!

Carla followed the snowball as Bia, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Eduardo, Mimi and Roberto followed the cerulean puffy macaw.

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF: Christmas**

* * *

 **Diaglo's Gift**

Diaglo was using a remote controlled helicopter in the cottage, flying it around the room.

Diaglo: Go, Tadashi, go!

The helicopter then lost control and crashes into the fireplace where it was scorched by the flames as Bia and Carla watched in horror.

Bia and Carla: (screams) TADASHI!

 **(Suggested by Florafionpetals)**

* * *

 **Ex-Pressure**

On the Penguin Express - that was moving over a frozen lake - the conductor is giving constant instructions to the driver.

Tomada: Right, left, right!

The driver tries to steer the train, but was getting annoyed by the falcon.

Hyrum: If you think it's so easy, why don't you drive?

Tomada: Because you are the driver!

Hyrum: That's it!

He lets go of the steering wheel and began having a fist fight with the falcon.

Alex (Snow Owl): Hello... (screams) we are going to crash!

The train then crashes into the side of the hills and instead of it going on the tracks, it sinks as the ice breaks under them.

Tomada: Nice going, you dum-dum!

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95)**

* * *

 **The Bath Ninja**

Aqua: (sings) Jingle Bells, Luiz smells...

She then stops singing.

Aqua: Seriously dude, take a bath!

then tries to run away, but then Aqua appears with a ninja suit on and takes him out with a dart gun.

He falls asleep instantly and drags him off.

Aqua: No one can escape the bath ninja.

She then pulls out a list from her pocket and reads it out loud.

Aqua: Next up, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen and Olive. Then to clean Rudolph with his dingy nose.

She then smirks and rolls up the list.

Aqua: Hmm, maybe I can convince him to go green.

 **(Suggested by veronicatoon7)**

* * *

 **Blu x Female Dragon (Christmas Special)**

Blu: Oh boy, I can't wait to kiss Jewel on the mistletoe!

Blu closed his eye and waited for Jewel to kiss him.

But little did they know that Blu felt a huge big kiss on his beak as he heard a click of the camera.

Blu: (Oh boy, that must be Jewel! I'll still keep my eyes closed until I get my Christmas card.)

The next day...

Blu and his family and friends were having a great Christmas Day.

Blu: Now I can look at the mistletoe picture on it.

Blu open the Christmas card, only to see something horrible on the front.

Blu: (screams) OH MY GOD, THAT'S NOT MY JEWEL! THAT'S A FEMALE DRAGON!"

But then Blu heard something as he turned to see...

Female dragon: Oohhhh, Bbbllluuuu my love. I'm coming for you!

Blu: OM MY GOD! I BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!

But it was too late as the female dragon caught him and kisses Blu on the beak.

Blu: (cries) OH WHY, OH WHY DOES THE FEMALE DRAGON LOVE ME ALL THE TIME!

 **(Suggested by Jameson The Phoenix Owl)**

* * *

 **Preparing For Christmas**

Bia and Carla were scrutinising at the calendar where a drawn circle was around the eighteenth of December.

Both: IT'S CHRISTMAS!

They both rushed to the store and bought some toys, food, sweaters, stockings, decorations and a Christmas tree and began decorating quickly.

After they were finished...

Both: All done!

Blu and Jewel then entered through the window of the cottage.

Jewel: Bia, Carla, what did you do?

Bia: Decorating for Christmas Day.

Blu: It's not Christmas Day!

Santa Claus peeks through the chimney as he heard the whole thing while on the roof.

Santa Claus: Ho ho ho! Why am I here? It's not Christmas yet!

 **(Suggested by Cats 'n' Cheese)**

* * *

 **The Crushing Compilation**

 **Crushing One: Pewds' Family Photo Crushing**

Pewds: Thanks for doing this family photo Marzia, Edgar and Maya, now let's say-

Tiago: Watch out! Incoming!

Pewds, Marzia, Edgar, and Maya then got crushed into the giant snowball.

Tiago: How's it going, Pewds?

Pewds: Bad! No thanks to your snowball!

Tiago: Sorry!

 **Crushing Two: Jack's Traffic Jam Crushing**

Jack was waiting for the traffic to clear out at the Bossatronian Highway.

Jack: (groans) Traffic is the worst.

Then the snowball came, crushing the cars except Jack's.

Jack: Nice! Thank you, mysterious juggernaut snowball!

 **Crushing Three: Mark's Teaching Crushing**

Mark: And with enough effort and hard work, someday you guys could be just like me.

Kids: Wow, it's so big.

Mark: What are you-

Then a snowball came and crushed Mark.

Tiago: Sorry Marky Moo, or is it... Mr. Warfstache?

 **Crushing Four: Famous Landmark Crushing**

Felipe: Over to your right, you can see the majestic Rocky Mountains.

Then a snowball came and crushed them.

Felipe: Psych!

Luiz: And if you look to your left, you'll see the Great Wall of China.

Then the snowball came and crushed all of the walls.

Ethan: Um, I've seen greater walls than this in my living room.

Jameson: Zing!

 **Last Crushing: Earth and Moon Crushing**

The Earth was wincing.

Earth: Hey Moon, birds1 I got this pain on my back, you all mind taking a look?

Moon: (eastern European accent) Um, I do not see anything.

Earth: Huh. Must be nothing.

Moon: No dude, I mean I don't see anything there. You're missing a few continents.

The Earth then screamed with agony and pain from the huge snowball.

Earth: What's happening to me?! What's happening to-

The Earth was all white with snow and then the round Earth snowball thrown the big snowball Tiago was in at the Moon and then the Moon was with the birds that were following the giant snowball.

Tiago: Don't worry guys, there's plenty of room in the snowball. Whoa!

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

Tomada sets up a camera and presses a button which records him as he begins his speech, with a mistletoe hanging above him.

Tomada: This is probably one of the best works I have ever done...

Veronica then kisses Tomada on the cheek while walking by.

Tomada: (blushes) I-I like to wish you all...

Cyan then walks by and kisses him on the top of his beak.

Tomada: A Merry Christmas...

Sorrel then grabs Tomada and kisses him repeatedly.

The falcon kisses back by wrapping his wings around her.

Rio Army: AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

 **(Made by Tomadahawk)**

* * *

 **This is definitely my favourite special to write in for Rio ASDF!**

 **Wow, over 1,000 words long!**

 **It's incredible how you all make these great ideas, especially when it's continuous like brandonchasepowell's skits.**

 **Great job, dude!**

 **Anyways, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **You guys mean so much to me on Fanfiction and despite some problems we had this year, we still have the Christmas spirit.**

 **For all the religious people out there, praise the birth of Christ after over two millenniums.**

 **If you believe in Santa, all your dream gifts will come true under the Christmas tree.**

 **Like Tiny Tim from "A Christmas Carol":**

 ** _"God bless us, everyone."_ **

**Don't forget to leave reviews for this chapter and let's make this Christmas joyful and 2016 an even better year after that.**

 **Part 2 will be up very soon!**

 **:D**


	18. Christmas (Part 2)

**Tomada here!**

 **We are back again to explore some more hilarious moments going on around Christmas with our favourite birds.**

 **Also, I wanna thank Loco Vampire for making the coolest drawing ever of me!**

 **Doesn't that drawing feel so good to be bad? XD**

 **Any-HOO, sit back and celebrate a wonderful season with laughter!**

* * *

 **That's Snow Good!**

Alex (Scarlet Macaw) coughs as he was getting ready to sing his favourite Christmas song.

Alex: _Merry Chris-_

Suddenly a giant snowball hit the Scarlet macaw and rolled towards the camera.

Alex: (shouts) OH COME ON!

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95)**

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF: Christmas (Part 2)**

* * *

 **Blue Macaw Snowball Fight**

Blu: Ok, everybody, time for...

Narrator: THE SNOWBALL FIGHT TEAM DEATHMATCH! (fart noise)

Blu: The blue team will consist of me, Jewel, Carla, Bia, Tiago, PewDiePie, Marzia, Roberto, Eduardo, and Mimi.

Tiago: Alright!

Blu: And for the red team; Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Tiny, Felipe, Ethan, and Jameson.

Felipe: Bring it on, Eddie!

Blu: Now who wants to-

Everyone started to throw some snowballs at each other.

Blu: Go. Oh well.

Narrator: 2 hours later...

Pewds: OH!

Marzia: WE WON! THE BLUE TEAM WON!

Tiny: I told you this was a bad idea guys!

Eva: Well, sorry Tiny! (sarcasm)

Tiny and Eva then fought with each other as Felipe did a face palm.

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

 **Blu x Female Dragon (Christmas Special: Part 2)**

Blu: I'm going to make a note for Jewel!

Later, after Blu has finished his note...

Blu: That should do it!

Blu then went to see Jameson to give him the note.

Blu: Jameson, can you mail this for me please?

Jameson: Sure, I can do that.

Jameson then ambled outside to open so Blu couldn't see it.

Jameson: Hmmm. Maybe I'll put someone's name on it!

Jameson writes a name down on it and mails the Christmas letter at the post office.

Narrator: The next day...

It was a wonderful morning on Christmas day as Blu was waiting for Jewel to come, and then the doorbell rang.

Blu: Oh boy, that must be Jewel. I'm going to open the door right now.

Blu opens the door and looks up to notice a female dragon.

Blu: Female dragon, what are you doing here?

Female dragon: Oh, you sent me a note, my love!

Female dragon then picks Blu and kisses him on the beak.

Female dragon: Here's the note you sent me.

Blu takes a look at the note and identifies who did it.

Blu: JAMESON!

Jameson: Uh-oh!

Narrator: Meanwhile...

Alex: I love a good Christmas holiday, Sky.

Skyler: Me too.

They then saw Blu and Jameson flying rapidly through the trees.

Alex: WOW, LOOK AT JAMESON GO!

Skyler: I've never seen Blu going after Jameson so far like this.

 **(Suggested by Jameson The Phoenix Owl)**

* * *

 **The Grinch in Rio**

Blu was sitting by a warm fire in Linda and Tulio's cottage with Bia, reading a story to her.

The fireplace was lighting up the chimney.

Blu: This is Christmas Eve as she sits by a warm, waiting for Santa to come.

A large bird, then fell from the fireplace and landed on the fire.

The bird was dressed up as Santa and his suit was burning.

Blu: Santa!

Blu ran to get a bucket and threw the water onto the bird.

The bird appeared to be the Grinch.

Blu: It's the Grinch!

Nigel: No you idiot. It's Nigel!

 **(Suggested by Ralph the Blue Macaw)**

* * *

 **Things You Wouldn't Want To Hear In A Christmas Song**

Tomada: Our first category for the blue macaws is "Things You Wouldn't Want To Hear In A Christmas Song".

Roberto steps up on the stand.

Roberto: On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me. Nothing because I'm single.

Audience: (laughs)

Ethan then steps up as Roberto went back to his platform.

Ethan: O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree. Your ornaments are history.

Audience: (laughs)

Ralph: You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout; I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is tapping... YOUR PHONE!

The audience laughs, and then Blu's phone rings as he runs out of the comedy club.

Tomada's phone abruptly rings as he picked it up and placed it on the side of his head, where his ear is.

Tomada: Hello.

Caller: You've been a bad boy, Tommy.

Tomada: Sorrel!?

Hyrum then waves his wings around in front of the camera.

Hyrum: Let's cut to commercial break, shall we?

 **(Made by me)**

* * *

 **If you enjoyed it, leave a review as the third and final part of the Christmas will be available for those willing to have their skits in.**

 **Everyone have a happy Christmas and remember to be bright and good.**

 **(pulls out a mistletoe and winks)**

 **Love from your feisty falcon, Tomada.**


	19. Christmas (Part 3)

**There's a lot of skits that'll be in this comedy compilation story, so I'm guessing you are all ready to read them.**

 **I'll stop my chattering and see if you can try holding in your laughter with this third part of Rio ASDF: Christmas.**

 **Enjoy, birdies!**

* * *

 **The Christmas Tree Decoration Competition (Part 1)**

Blu: Ok guys, we have to beat Felipe's team. To do that, we have to be the fastest in this competition.

Felipe: Ok guys, we have to beat Blu's team and swiftly in this competition.

Blu and Felipe: Ready?

Everyone: Ready!

Blu: 3...

Felipe: 2...

Blu: 1...

Felipe was about to speak before a hawk shows up and pushes Blu and Felipe to the side.

Mr. Aziz: GO!

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF: Christmas Special (Part 3)**

* * *

 **Under The Mistletoe**

Alex the Scarlet macaw was sleeping in his hollow in the Amazon, while three birds - two blue macaws and a Peregrine falcon - were quietly setting up some things.

After they were finished...

Tomada: Alex, wake up!

Alex: (yawns) What is it?

Tomada: Look above you.

Alex did as Tomada said and looked up, only to see a mistletoe above him.

Alex: Is that a...

Alex then looks down to see Lily all plucked up for a kiss.

Lily: Merry Christmas, Alex.

She then starts kissing Alex on the beak repeatedly while Tomada and his blue macaw girlfriend, Sorrel, chuckled from this.

Alex then fainted to the ground as the mistletoe fell onto Lily's crest feathers.

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95)**

* * *

 **The Candy Pole**

Aqua is happily skipping along in the snow when she notices a giant candy cane poking out in the snow.

She runs over to it and starts to lick it, only to discover that her tongue was stuck because it was so cold and that the candy cane is actually a striped pole.

She pulled really hard that the top part of the pole breaks off with her tongue still stuck to it.

Aqua: (splutters) I'm free!

She happily skips away again, but this time with her tongue pulling the striped pole behind her in the snow.

 **(Suggested by veronicatoon7)**

* * *

 **Gift For An Owl**

Hyrum pulls out a box from under the Christmas tree.

Hyrum: To Evelynn, love Hyrum.

Evelynn opens the box and pulls out a golden necklace with sapphire gems.

Evelynn: Oh, Hyrum. thank you so much!

Hyrum then studies the box.

Hyrum: Oh.. wrong name.

 **(Suggested by Hyrum the Outcast)**

* * *

 **A White Christmas**

Diaglo was singing "White Christmas" during his carolling at Alex the Scarlet macaw's tree as a cockatoo flies past singing the same song differently.

Miguel: I'm dreaming of a blue christmas!

Diaglo then face wings himself.

Diaglo: It's WHITE Christmas, Mig, get your lyrics right!

Miguel: Don't want to.

Diaglo: (frowns) And why?

Miguel: White Christmas... (gestures to his feathers) is what I'd like to call OFFENDING!

Diaglo: What?! What does Christmas have to do with your plumage?!

 **(Suggested by Florafionpetals)**

* * *

 **The Grinch In Rio (Part 2)**

While Blu and Bia were with Jewel, Carla, Tiago, Ralph, and Jameson were watching The Polar Express on a laptop in the cottage's kitchen, Ralph and Jameson flew over to the living room to see what all the noise was about.

As they arrived, they saw Nigel unconscious on the floor.

Ralph: Not this guy again.

Suddenly another creature fell from the fireplace and the creature was on fire as well.

Blu: Nice try Nigel.

Creature: I'm not Nigel. I really am the Grinch!

Jameson: FIRE! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!

So everyone flew out of the cottage.

Ralph: Looks like the fireplace saved Christmas!

Tiago: But it didn't save the cottage.

Blu: Sorry, Linda and Tulio.

 **(Suggested by Ralph The Blue Macaw)**

* * *

 **Love Breather**

Jameson and Skyler were sitting at a table together.

Jameson: You know, I have a funny feeling today. It's mostly something to do with the female dragon always falling in love with Blu all the time during the Christmas month.

Skyler: Are you sure, Jameson?

Jameson: Yeah.

Skyler: Hey, I think you right about female dragon loving Blu during Christmas time.

Jameson: What do you mean?

Skyler then points to the female dragon chasing after Blu.

Blu: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOOOODDDDDD, SOMEBODY HELP, WHY IS THE FEMALE DRAGON AFTER ME?

Female dragon: Come back my love!

 **(Suggested by Jameson The Phoenix Owl)**

* * *

 **The Christmas Tree Decoration Competition (Part 2)**

Everyone is decorating their tree, and then Tiago puts in a firework dispenser at the back of the tree.

Felipe: Oh no, a firework dispenser? I'm so scared.

Pewds: You worry about your decorating, and we'll worry about ours.

Blu's team finally finished the tree in fast timing.

Blu: And now, the moment of truth.

He pulls the lever and the fireworks came out of the tree.

Blu: Guys, birds are noticing us.

Ethan: Good build, brah!

Felipe: No no no!

Felipe was crying like a baby.

Mark: Don't worry, Felipe, we'll get them next year.

Jack: Yeah, we'll get 'em.

Felipe: (wipes his tears) Thanks guys.

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

 **Puffy Fluffy Santa Claws**

Alex (Snow Owl) was on a throne, dressed up as Santa Claws.

Tomada jumps onto Alex's lap as he felt giddy.

Alex: Now, what would you like for Christmas?

Tomada: To hug your puffy belly.

Alex: Go ahead.

He takes off his red jacket, which showed his fluffy belly as Tomada hugs it.

Alex purrs at this until he and his falcon friend hears a familiar voice.

Skyler: When am I getting my turn?

 **(Made by me)**

* * *

 **Before you review this story, I like to say a few things:**

 **First off, I'll be doing a crossover with another film on the fourth and final part of Rio ASDF: Christmas Special.**

 **I'll be combining 'Rio' and 'Alpha and Omega' in the next chapter.**

 **So for any Alpha and Omega fans out there, go think of some skits for those characters in the film.**

 **For those who aren't, get some ideas from the fans of the movie.**

 **This will go on with the other holidays as well, since my New Year's Resolution is to become a fan of Alpha and Omega.**

 **X3**

 **You can still leave a review of your own skits, but make sure to include the characters from Alpha and Omega as well.**

 **I'm sure the next chapter is going to be fun, so I'll see you then!**

 **Note: Also, wish me good luck at the Rio Awards 2015!**


	20. Christmas (Final Part)

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**

 **To celebrate, here's the final part of Rio ASDF: Christmas Special.**

 **Featuring the main characters of Alpha and Omega as themselves in one of the skits.**

 **Let's get on with it, shall we?**

 **X)**

* * *

 **Blu's Snowy Mine Cart Ride (Part 1)**

While the birds were on the ride, they saw a giant long way down.

Blu: Ok, everybody, hold on!

Everyone held onto the carts and some screamed their lungs out.

At the end of the ride, they ended up in a cave.

Pewds: Hey, guys, we're in a cave!

Carla: You had to jinx that, didn't you?

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

 **Trampled By Reindeers**

Tomada and his son, Tomada Junior, were walking through the forest, enjoying the unexpected snow in the rainforest.

Tomada Junior: Wow, I can't believe it snowed, Dad!

Tomada: Yeah, I can't believe it too! This is so unexpected that I wonder what else might pop up.

As they walked, Junior went ahead to play with the snow, but as he ran ahead, a strange creature was running across the forest and then pinned Junior down.

Tomada: (shouts) No! My son is getting trampled by a reindeer!

He then stops and smirks.

Tomada: I want to be trampled too!

Then a reindeer with a bright red nose from out of nowhere jumps and pins Tomada to the ground.

Rudolph: Here's your Christmas present, Tommy boy.

He then massages the falcon's stomach and face with his hooves.

Tomada: (purrs) Mmm...

Santa then arrives on his sleigh with the other reindeers intact.

Santa: Ho Ho Holy-

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95 - Author Of The Year 2015)**

 **Note: I made a few tweaks with your skit, Alex.**

* * *

 **A Fire Crackin' Christmas**

 **Special Guest Appearances: Humphrey and Kate (Alpha and Omega)**

Aqua and Humphrey were running towards the peak while howling, each carrying some sticks of fireworks in their wings and mouths.

Aqua is riding Humphrey, but she's holding most of the explosives.

Unfortunately, Humphrey trips and even more unfortunately, the firework in his mouth gets scratched against some flint stone, thus lighting the fuse.

He tries to throw it away before it can explode, but when he tripped Aqua lost all of her fireworks and it all got spread everywhere.

The already lit fuse started to light some of the other fuses.

Humphrey and Aqua turned directly towards the audience.

Both: Uh oh...

The fireworks then exploded.

Narrator: Meanwhile...

Kate is sitting on top of the peak, waiting for Humphrey to arrive.

She suddenly hears and explosion and Humphrey suddenly is shot flying into the air and landed by her side, though covered in soot and scorch marks.

Kate: Humphrey, where have you been?

Humphrey: Oh, you know. Just getting preparations for the fireworks display.

Then the rest of the fireworks shot up onto the air, also bringing Aqua with it who is shot before the full moon

Aqua: (shouts) MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

She yells out before plummeting back down to earth

Aqua: (screams) DANG!

 **(Suggested by veronicatoon7)**

* * *

 **Blu's Snowy Mine Cart Ride (Part 2)**

A giant snow golem shows up with Nigel riding on it.

Nigel: Show them the door, will you?

Blu: Fly!

Everyone flies out of the cave as the door shuts itself.

Blu: (pants) Glad that's over.

Jewel: You had to jinx that, didn't you?

Everyone was surrounded by ice golems as everyone stood there in shock and horror.

Pewds: Oh man.

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

 **Jingle All The Way (sung by "The Rio Army")**

Jameson: Dashing through the snow

Oli: In a one horse open sleigh.

Xerxes: Over the fields we go

Tiago: Laughing all the way.

Carla: Bells on bob tail ring

Crexis: Making spirits bright

Alondra: What fun it is to ride and sing

Bia: A sleighing song tonight!

Everyone:

Oh jingle bells jingle bells

jingle all the way!

Oh what fun

it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh, Hey!

Jingle bells jingle bells

Jingle all the way!

Oh what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh!

Tomada: A day or two ago

Sorrel: I thought I'd took a ride.

Bosco: And soon Miss Fannie Bright

Hyrum: Seated by my side!

Ralph: The horse was lean and lank

Roberto: Miss fortuned seemed his lot.

Duke: He got into a drifted bank

Fenn: And we all got upset

Everyone:

Oh jingle bells jingle bells

jingle all the way!

Oh what fun

it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh, Hey!

Jingle bells jingle bells

Jingle all the way!

Oh what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh!

Rico: A day of two ago

Alex (Scarlet Macaw): The story I must tell

Alex (Snow Owl): I went out on the snow

Skyler: And on my back I fell;

Lilly: A gent was riding by

Rafael: In a one-horse open sleigh

Arlene: He laughed a there I sprawling lie

Garrix: But quickly drove away!

Everyone:

Oh jingle bells jingle bells

jingle all the way!

Oh what fun

it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh, Hey!

Jingle bells jingle bells

Jingle all the way!

Oh what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh!

Then Blu hears a female dragon coming his way.

Female dragon: Oh my love, I'm coming.

Blu: Oh no, not again.

Blu closed his eyes, ready to be kissed by the female dragon.

But funny enough when Blu opened his eyes, he saw the female dragon wasn't going after Blu all along.

Tomada was getting kissed by the female dragon as Sorrel tries to kick her.

Tomada: BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!

Blu: I can't believe the female dragon didn't get me this time. YES!

Jewel: Oh Blu, that was the greatest Christmas song ever performed by the Rio Army.

Blu: Me too Jewel, me too.

Jameson: We want to thank you all for making Christmas a great holiday occasion every year.

He then lifts up his "OC of the Year" trophy as the other winners from the Rio Awards came forward and does the same as Jameson was doing

Jameson: The Rio Army wishes all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Everyone: HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM THE RIO ARMY!

 **(Suggested by Jameson The Phoenix Owl)**

* * *

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you for voting this story as "Funniest Moment Of The Year"!**

 **At first, I was going to be like a serious writer when I first started, but now I've become a loving and funny falcon I am today!**

 **Special thanks to veronicatoon7 for adding in Humphrey and Kate in her comedy skit. :)**

 **Finally, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Leave reviews for this chapter of skits and enjoy your Christmas dinners, everyone!**

 **I want to hug each and every one of you, especially Alex the Owl. ;)**

 **GROUP HUG!**


	21. Valentine's Day

**Rio ASDF is back, baby!**

 **We are now in Mid-February and Valentine's Day is here!**

 **An occasion where you express to one another with gifts and cards.**

 **So without further ado, let's pump out your laughter and love for this story!**

Rafael was talking to Blu on his mobile phone.

Rafael: Hey, amigo. Do you have the fourteenth of February on your calendar?

Blu: What? I don't have the fourteenth of February. I have the thirteenth of February, and then thirteenth point five of February, and finally fifteenth of February.

Rafael then faints and drops his phone, damaging it in the process.

Blu: Hello?

 **(Suggested by Cats 'n' Cheese)**

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF: Valentine's Day**

* * *

Narrator: Valentine's Day...

A scarlet macaw was having a pep talk with the other birds.

Alex: How about we have a holiday on the day after Valentine's where we express our hatred for birds?

The birds nodded and agreed.

Blu: I have someone available for that.

Narrator: On the day after Valentine's Day...

Blu: Get him!

Blu and his Rio Army members charge at Nigel the cockatoo as he rapidly tries to fly away from the mob.

Nigel: Come on! I'm an only villain in this franchise!

Alex was holding onto a tire iron and only responded with a smile as he joins the mob in expressing their dislike over Nigel.

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95)**

* * *

Markiplier: Hey Mimi, I got a rose for you.

Markiplier smiled at her, and then she punched him in the face.

The pink-moustache crow became tangled and twisted in the ropes.

Markiplier: Ai!

The bell then rang as the boxing ref lifted up Mimi's wing.

Referee: TKO!

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

Aqua hugs Blu very tightly while smiling at him.

Aqua: Happy Valentine's Day, Blu!

Blu: Back to you, A-bird. Come on, let's go and find my family!

They found his blood relatives in a restaurant with Humphrey and Kate.

As soon as Blu took a step, he felt a click underneath his feet.

Mine Turtle: Hello!

Blu: Son of a-

 **(MICHAEL BAY EXPLOSION)**

Aqua and Blu then get thrown through the air.

Surprisingly, they landed in front of the restaurant with the others, though they fell face first on the ground before them.

Aqua: (mumbles) And a very Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Mine Turtle.

 **(Suggested by v** **eronicatoon7)**

* * *

Nigel and Miguélla are sitting on a branch, watching the sunset.

Nigel: I love our first Valentines Day, Miguélla.

Miguélla: Me too. You did a really good job of taking care of the kids.

Nigel: Oh, I have something to show you.

He shows her a bouquet of daisies and blue roses, with a yellow ribbon as he gives it to her.

Miguélla: Aw! You did this for me?

Nigel: What can I do to make you happy?

They started to make out, but they didn't notice the twins were watching.

Christina: ARGH! I can't take this anymore! (vomits and coughs) Maybe you should do something to make them stop!

Alana: Oh, I know how.

She takes a few pictures of their parents making out, and then uploaded it onto Instagram.

The next day, Alana and Christina checked Alana's phone to see how many likes they got from the photos.

Both: We got 230,000 likes!

 **(Suggested by Cats 'n' Cheese)**

* * *

Jameson: Happy Valentine's Day, Kelly!

He gives her a box of dead mice as a gift.

Kelly: Thank you, Jameson!

She hugs her, and then kisses him on the beak.

Kelly: How is Blu, is he okay?

Jameson: Don't worry, I'm sure that he's fine... as long as the female dragon doesn't lick all over Blu's face at least.

Narrator: Meanwhile...

The female dragon was licking all over Blu's face.

Blu: (cries) STOP IT! STOP LICKING ME PLEASE!

 **(Suggested by Jameson The Phoenix Owl)**

* * *

Sorrel was sorting out her hair, which was covered with braids, and her bright cerulean feathers.

Tomada was behind her, out of sight and was carrying a bunch of flowers behind his back.

He taps Sorrel on the shoulder as she turned around and saw her falcon friend.

Tomada pulls out the flowers from behind his back and gives them to Sorrel.

She obliges by giving him a tight hug and a deep, long, passionate kiss as the falcon's face was crimson from the unanticipated response.

Tomada: (I love Valentine's Day!)

 **(Made by me)**

* * *

 **Man, that last skit I made was like it should be in one of the scenes of one of my stories - "A Falcon's Fondness".**

 **I'll be showing some more Tomada x Sorrel moments in my new upcoming story, which will be released sometime in March or April.**

 **Back to Rio ASDF, and I like to thank all of you for the skits on this special occasion.**

 **I'm glad I got Rio ASDF back on track again and coming soon will be an Easter special!**

 **Tell the people around you that you love them for who they are and that they can do anything with their loved ones on their side.**

 **Thanks for reading, folks! :D**


	22. Easter

**What's up, peeps?**

 **I'm back with another Rio ASDF chapter holiday special, and this time we are now celebrating an occasion that occurs in spring known as Easter.**

 **Now I know this will be an EGG-cellent chapter, but I have something to say at the end of this chapter.**

 **Without further ado, let's get cracking! XD**

Alex the Scarlet macaw was in his hollow, with his daughter, Cadence, telling her about the Easter Bunny and how he will leave eggs with candy in them.

Alex: And you have to find them quickly before others do.

Cadence: Dad, do you think we can find a lot?

Alex: Yes, but-

Alex is suddenly interrupted by Blu coming in, wearing a Santa outfit.

Blu: Merry Christmas everyone!

Alex: (sighs) Blu, it's Easter, not Christmas!

Blu: Wait, really?

Alex nods as Blu shuffled awkwardly.

Blu: I'm just going to change my outfit.

Blu leaves the room as Cadence turned to her father.

Cadence: Daddy, is Uncle Blu crazy?

Alex: (chuckles) Well I guess he is a bit nutty.

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95)**

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF: Easter**

* * *

Narrator: The following is a silent skit. Roll it!

Jewel and Kate are up against Blu and Humphrey in an Easter Egg hunt with a prize being given to the one who finds the most eggs.

Both macaws have wolves by their side to sniff out the eggs.

After three hours of searching, neither side had found any eggs and they return back to base to discover Aqua with all of the Easter eggs.

She is then given the grand prize, a five pound chocolate Easter egg, which she starts gnawing on as soon as she gets it.

 **(Suggested by veronicatoon7)**

* * *

Nico, his twin sister Simone and the rest of the group were playing 'Easter Egg Hunt'.

Simone: Hey! Found one. I hope it's candy.

When she opened the egg...

Mine Turtle: Hello!

All: SIMONE!

Simone: (growls) I hate myself.

The Mine Turtle exploded, knocking everyone out.

Simone: I hate Easter Egg hunts..

 **(Suggested by Cats 'n' Cheese)**

* * *

Blu: Alright guys, now that we opened all the Easter Eggs, let's see what's in this big one.

Jewel: Is it a big Brazil Nut?

PewDiePie: Is it a big Stephano?

Blu: No, but I bet there are lots of candy in this egg. And it's-

The birds opened up the egg and they saw that Jacksepticeye ate all the candy in the egg as they glared at him.

Blu: Aww, a Jack-in-a-Egg!

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

 **The Day Before Easter Day**

A yellow canary and a blue jay-ghost hybrid was preparing for Easter with their daughter, Addison (a yellow canary- ghost hybrid)

Addison: Yay! Tomorrow is Easter!

Nico: Calm down sweetie.

Suddenly...

Addison: HELP ME! There's Joker!

Nico & KJ: ADDY!

Nico: Time to be a hero! (puts on his Batman costume)

KJ: (screams) Stranger!

KJ smacks Pedro in the face with some eggs.

Joker: Dude, it's me, Pedro (wearing a Superman costume)!

Nico and Pedro ended up fighting like Superman and Batman.

 **Batman and Superman to The Rescue!**

Addison and Nicole (Pedro and Simone's daughter. A yellow canary) were trapped in a cage.

Nigel (Joker): Ooh, looks like I have two cute hybrids here.

Nicole: Let us go, you ugly clown!

Nigel: Oh, so you want your mommy back?

Addison: STOP TALKING!

Nigel: Looks like someone's angry here...

Narrator: Dun... Dun... DUN!

Nico (in a Batman suit) and Pedro (in a Superman suit) burst into the Joker's lair.

Nico: Let them go, Joker! In the name of Justice!

Nigel: In the name of what?

Pedro: EASTER!

Nico ended up hitting Pedro's head with a pan!

 **(Suggested by Cats 'n' Cheese)**

* * *

Blu: I'm inside an Easter Egg and when jewel comes closer to it, I'm going to jump out and happy to see me!

Blu went inside the egg and closed it.

Meanwhile...

Jameson was walking with her sister Skyler while talking about Easter.

Then the black owl found a huge egg.

Jameson: Skyler, check this out!

Skyler: (looks at it) Yeah, I don't believe this!

Jameson then had an idea rushing through his mind brain.

Jameson: Hey sis, I got an idea. How about we give the egg to someone?

Skyler: Good idea, bro.

Jameson and Skyler took the huge egg.

1 hour later...

Jameson and Skyler made it to a cylinder stone castle.

Jameson: Let's knock and then leave!

Skyler: Good idea.

Jameson and Skyler knock on the door and then left,

A female dragon opened the door to see nobody there.

Female Dragon: Hello, is someone here? (looks down) Oh, for me?

Female Dragon picks up the egg and was about to take a closer look when Blu popped up from the opening!

Blu: Sur- (looks up and sees the female dragon) prise?

Blu was about to leave when abruptly, the female dragon used her tail to wrap around Blu's waist, tightening him as she smiles at him.

Female Dragon: That was so nice for me, Blu! (kisses him on the beak) Happy Easter, my love!

Blu: (cries) NOT AGAIN, WHY!?

 **(Suggested by Jameson The Phoenix Owl)**

* * *

 **Bet that made you laugh!**

 **Oh, and if you haven't done so yet, check out Disney's new film, Zootopia (or Zootropolis they call it in my country) and also go and read Evelynn's first story about the events that happened after the movie (Spoiler Alert!).**

 **Now onto what's going to happen to me. Basically, (sigh) I've been looking at myself thinking 'You haven't done your old stories for a while. What would people think of waiting for another chapter to come out?'**

 **Well, I don't know if I'll be continuing writing after this. It's just... I know you guys helped me with your suggestions for this story, but I've seemed to lose interest in 'Cerulean' and 'Falcon's Fondness'.**

 **I don't want to disappoint you guys though.**

 **However, that doesn't mean I'm leaving Fanfiction. I'm available for role plays if anyone has the time to do so in PM.**

 **If you want me to get back into proper writing, let me know in review.**

 **I need some help to bring back my interest in writing, that's all.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


	23. Summer (Part 1)

**Rio ASDF is back again! (crowd cheers)**

 **I'm still happy that a lot of you guys like this series, and it's really getting you all together with this.**

 **So without further ado, I bring you the return of another Rio ASDF special with one of my favourite seasons out of the four - Summer.**

 **Enjoy, birdies! :D**

 **Bombs Away**

Jameson: Alright, cannon's clean!

Alex: Hey, wait a second. Where did Blu go?

Tomada: He was right behind me!

Duke: Did he have the bomb?

Jameson then hears a gurgling sound.

Jameson: Wait, do you hear something?

Alex: Oh no, who's playing with the bomb? What kind of dumbfounded bird would play with a goddamn bomb!?

They then see Blu on top of a roof with a bomb in his wings.

Blu: Hey guys!

He slips as bomb fell to the ground and blew up where his friends are, knocking them out.

Blu: Uh-oh, I better get out of here! (flies off)

 **(Suggested by Jameson The Phoenix Owl)**

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF: Summer (Part 1)**

* * *

 **Give Me Liberty!**

On a hanging post, a rebel spy named Alex, who was a Scarlet macaw, is about to be hanged after getting caught by the British birds and he was just told if he has any final words.

Alex: Give me liberty or give me death!

British soldier: Okay, we'll give you death.

Alex: What! No! I want liberty!

British soldier: Too late!

The British soldier then activates the hanging post and Alex was hanged, until his neck slipped through the rope.

He ran through the trees in the process - lucky to avoid death, but also held onto his own liberty again.

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95)**

* * *

 **Birds' Fishing Trip (Part 1): The Fishing Before The Storm**

The Youtuber birds, Blu, his family, his friends, Nigel, Gabi, and Charlie were on a big wooden boat, fishing and bonding together.

PewDiePie: Ah, this is such a good idea guys. Fishing's the best!

Nigel: Well, we haven't got anything so far.

Markiplier: Don't worry, Nigel, I'm sure will get something soon.

Roberto: I don't know, Mark, looks like it's getting kinda stormy out there, maybe we should head back soon.

Tiago: No way, Uncle Beto, we haven't even caught a single fish yet!

Roberto: I don't know, T-Bird, I mean it doesn't seem right for once, could the worse be happening to this trip?

Jack: C'mon, Roberto, just five more minutes then we'll head back.

Roberto: Ok.

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

 **The Orange Juice**

Tiago is chilling out in the beach while tanning himself.

Tiago: I'm thirsty. Better drink this orange juice.

As he takes a sip...

Orange: STOP!

Tiago: What do you want?

Orange: I wanna take a sip!

Tiago: Fine, you have one.

As the orange raced towards the glass of orange juice, Tiago placed an empty glass over him.

Tiago: Orange drinking orange juice? ARE YOU A CANNIBAL?!

 **(Suggested by Cats 'n' Cheese)**

* * *

 **Father's Day (Michael Bay Edition)**

It's Father's Day and Bia, Carla, and Tiago wake up Blu to give him their Father's Day presents.

Bia, Carla, Tiago: Happy Father's Day, Dad!

Blu: Awww! Thank you so much guys!

Bia: I made you a book with pictures of us in it.

Blu takes a quick look at the book and smiles seeing all of the happy moments he shared with Bia.

Blu: Thanks sweetie!

Blu gives a kiss on Bia's head and Carla come sup to give her present.

Carla: I made you a song dad, about us.

Carla then puts in her headphones in Blu's ears and Blu listens to it, a tear rolling out as it was beautiful.

Blu: Best song I have ever heard.

Tiago than comes up with a huge box and places it in front of Blu.

Tiago: I hope you like it, Dad!

Blu opens the box, only to see a bunch of fireworks in it.

Blu: Oh no...

Suddenly the fireworks ignite and taking Blu with them, rocket up in the air until they explode, spelling out, "Happy Father's Day!"

Tiago: Neat, right?

Bia and Carla only sighed and wing palmed themselves as Blu lands back down, with his feathers all black from the fireworks.

Blu: Not the worst Father's Day present I'd imagined...

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95)**

* * *

 **Birds' Fishing Trip (Part 2): The Awakened Storm**

Narrator from SpongeBob: Twelve seconds later...

The birds, Gabi, and Charlie were screaming for their lives, the waves were shaking the boat back and forth, with the heavy storm raging on.

PewDiePie: Batten down the hatches!

Marzia: Bird overboard!

Mark: All hands on the poop deck!

Jack: I want my mommy wherever she is!

Roberto: Darn it, Mark! I told you we should've head back!

Mark: Well, I did, if you didn't think this through!

Roberto: Mark, I swear, when we get out of this boat, I'm going to-

Roberto sees a giant wave coming to crash down on the wooden boat and wash everyone away, making them lost at sea.

Roberto: Oh. My. God. Guys, look out!

The giant wave crashed down on them and they are swept away from each other, being lost at sea.

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

 **The Sort of Summer Vacation**

A Cuban red macaw is packing up for her summer vacation..

Kyra: Okay, sunblock check, sunglasses check, underwear check... AND NOW I'M READY FOR THE VACATION! (opera voice)

The next day, she flew to Tokyo on a plane.

Kyra: Hello Japan! It's Summer Time!

She gets out of the plane, and then realise that it's snowing.

Kyra: Wait, it's still winter? (shivers)

All of a sudden, her phone rings as she answered it.

It's Roberto.

Kyra: (shivers more) H-Hey, B-Beto. I-I...

Roberto (on the phone): Sorry, Kyra. I gave you the wrong calendar.

Kyra: W-wrong c-calendar? Wha-what d-date I-is I-it t-today?

Roberto: 23rd of January?

Kyra: 23RD OF JANUARY?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **(Suggested by Cats 'n' Cheese)**

* * *

 **Aquatic Fireworks**

Aqua was walking along, covered with red stripes and white stripes over her feathers with some fireworks sparklers strapped round her les when she suddenly steps on a mine turtle.

Aqua: Oh-

She was then launched into the air as she yells out...

Aqua: (yells) America! Please and thank you!

Michael Bay Explosion!

 **(Suggested by veronicatoon7)**

* * *

The American Revolution Battle of Cowpens Redcoats and Patriots clash on this battlefield.

Birds were getting shot by musket fire.

One Patriot Colonel named Blu is organizing his militia force.

Blu: Hold the line!

Roberto: I can't hold the line! It's too heavy!

Blu: Are you dumb!? I meant don't move! (fires his target)

Roberto: Oh, okay.

He was instantly shot in the face by a British cannon ball.

Blu: Idiot! (reloads his musket)

 **(Suggested by Ralph Prime*)**

 *** Formerly Ralph The Blue Macaw**

* * *

 **Man, I can't believe I'm back to writing this again.**

 **With a lot of support, it's definitely keeping me going and I'm proud of you all for doing that.**

 **Part 2 will be out soon, so get your ideas down for that!**

 **Also, a special thanks to the authors that were mentioned in this chapter for following the Rio ASDF series.**

 **Anyways, I'll leave you peeps to think of skit ideas.**

 **I'll be waiting to see what you've written in the reviews section.**

 **See ya! :)**


	24. Summer (Part 2)

**Today is a very special day for all the Americans!**

 **That's right, it's Independence Day and I bet most of the skits will involve that special occasion.**

 **So let's get into it right now!**

 **Eyes On Me**

Soren: Don't shoot until you see the white of their eyes!

A group of barn owls look at each other with their black eyes as Tomada and Hyrum walks by.

Hyrum: Arent you glad that conflict is over?

Tomada: Yeah.

They walk off into the woods while the barn owls were glaring at them.

 **(Suggested by Hyrum The Outcast)**

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF: Summer (Part 2)**

* * *

 **Talons Of A Friend**

Jameson was hiding from Tomada to make sure he can not find him.

Tomada could see Jameson's talons from where he was hiding.

Tomada: Found you, phoenix owl!

Jameson: uh-oh!

Jameson tried to fly away as fast as he could, but Tomada manage to pin him down.

Jameson felt scared and thought that the falcon was going to eat him until Jameson felt something tickling his talons.

He looked up to see Tomada was nuzzling Jameson's talons.

Tomada: I love your talons, Jameson!

Jameson: Thank you, Tomada!

Jameson then tickles Tomada's face with his talons.

 **(Suggested by Jameson The Phoenix Owl)**

 **PS: Sorry I couldn't add your female dragon in the role. It would get repetitive to be honest, but at least your skit made it in this chapter. SO be proud of yourself. :)**

* * *

 **Wow, This** **Is** **3D?**

Alex the Scarlet macaw and his friend Tomada were spending the day together.

They were at the movie theater, watching Independence Day: Resurgence in 3D.

As they were watching the movie, the scene was one of the aliens battling the humans and the two were enjoying the movie very much, until suddenly...

Alex: Wow, this is 3D?

The theater screen suddenly explodes and an alien fighter bursts through and shoots its laser weapons, Tomada gets instantly shot and vaporized.

Alex was still thinking it is part of the movie.

Alex: Wow, this is the best 3D effects I have ever seen in a while!

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95)**

* * *

 **Mark's Ice Cream**

Markiplier and PewDiePie were sitting on a cliff.

PewDiePie: Hey Mark, can I have that ice cream?

Markiplier: No way!

PewDiePie: You idiot!

PewDiePie pushes him down the cliff and into the water.

Markiplier: NO!

Markiplier and his ice cream fell into the ocean.

PewDiePie: (Waluigi laugh)

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

 **KABOOM!**

Aqua, Blu and Humphrey were on a hill, setting up some fireworks for the Fourth of July.

Blu: Hey Humphrey, where'd you want the fireworks set up?

Humphrey: Oh, no worries. I handed the explosives to Aqua.

A few seconds pass...

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

Humphrey looks at Blu's shocked expression and his own eyes widen in realization.

Humphrey: I-I am so sorry.

Blu: Life's too short for grudges and it's about to get shorter.

Aqua: (laughs) I have zero impulse control!

She pulls out the firework controller, presses the big, red button with her talon and...

 **KABOOM!**

The three were blown off the hill, up into space and then came crashing through the atmosphere and landed in a crater next to Kate and Jewel.

The three slowly pick up their mangled bodies up and the five of them watch the fireworks together.

 **(Suggested by veronicatoon7)**

* * *

 **The Fourth Of July Firework**

Blu and the rest of the group are sorting out fireworks.

Blu: We'll take the blue, red and white one.

Tiago: Why?

Blu: It's Independence Day for America.

Suddenly, Kyra appears.

Kyra: Those fireworks? That's cheap. Just use my very own firework. This has the combination of all colors of the Independence Day! (pulls out a huge box)

All: WOW!

Bia: Can I see it?

Kyra: (takes out something) Here it is! Awesome, right?

Everyone except Kyra didn't realize that the 'firework' is actually...

Jewel: Yeah, that's awesome... if it's not a mine turtle at least.

Kyra: Wait, mine turtle? (Looks at the firework she invented) Oh, crap.

Blu: GET OUTTA HERE!

(Michael Bay explosion and the mine turtle explodes while having a text of 'Happy Fourth Of July" in red, blue and white)

Kyra: Well that's not so bad after all. (faints)

* * *

 **And a Happy Fourth July it is!**

 **To the people of America, enjoy your Independence Day.**

 **I wish I could've gone to America and taken part, but still hope the Rio Authors of USA will enjoy every single moment of it.**

 **Also, I have a new theme song for Rio ASDF.**

 **Check it out by looking at my profile and researching the song on YouTube (unless you know what the song is).**

 **Tomada out, and ready to read your feedback! :D**


	25. Summer (Part 3)

**We have another new chapter of Rio ASDF and it's right here, right now.**

 **Before we start, we have some special guest appearances in these skits from Pokémon to Secret Life of Pets.**

 **Now I'm glad that we have some crossovers here for Rio ASDF, but try not to overload the chapters with animated TV shows and movies.**

 **It'll get confusing and people will think this is not a Rio series, but to be known as one of a collaboration series in the Rio community.**

 **So yeah, I hope you'd understood that.**

 **Any who, sit back and relax as we launch through another part of Rio ASDF: Summer.**

* * *

 **Explosive Prey**

 **(Special guest: Tiberius from "The Secret Life of Pets")**

A pair of predatory birds, a hawk and a falcon, were flying together through the rainforest, looking for food.

Tomada: Why can't we find anything?

Tomada's friend, Tiberius, looked at him.

Tiberius: I don't know.

The two continue looking and soon enough, Tiberius spots something with his sharp eyes.

Tiberius: Hey, I found something.

It was a turtle just slowly walking on the forest floor, minding his business, however Tomada is wary of the animal.

Tomada: Tiberius, don't catch that, I heard that the mine turtles are around here.

Tiberius: There is no such thing, I'll prove it.

Tiberius flies down and grabs the turtle in his claws, taking it up to a branch of a tree. He takes a look at it and sees explosives strapped on its shell.

Mine Turtle: Hello!

Tiberius: Oh...

Before Tiberius can finish, the mine turtle explodes and Tiberius is thrown miles away.

Tomada: Told you so buddy...

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95)**

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF: Summer (Part 3)**

* * *

 **Pokémon Go Incident**

Blu and Jewel are both playing Pokémon Go. They are searching for a legendary Pokémon.

"I'm almost at the location!" Blu said to his mate, Jewel.

"Okay great." Jewel said.

As Blu continued walking to the location of the Pokemon, he didn't see the edge of a nearby cliff.

Not paying attention, he fell off the cliff, still thinking he was walking towards the Pokémon.

"At least you can fly now. Right Blu? Blu?" Jewel said out loud.

All she heard was Blu impacting the ground.

 **(Suggested by BumblebeeFan25)**

* * *

 **Pokémon Fever Part 1: Meeting A Ghost**

In the mid-summer night, Tiago and Eddie are playing Pokemon Go.

Eddie: Do you think we'll get Pikachu, at midnight?

Tiago: Don't worry, buddy.

Suddenly, a nun ghost appeared.

Both: (gasp) it's Valak!  
Eddie: (holds up a phone) We'll never meet a famous meme artist twice in our life! (Takes some shots)

Tiago: Don't forget to upload it to Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, Friendster, Whatsapp, Whatpadd and all others!

Valak: Kids these days...

 **Pokémon Fever Part 2: A Girlfriend For Roberto**

Blu finds Roberto playing on his Xbox One.

Blu: Not finding a girl?

Roberto: Meh.

Blu: Did you know that the longer you find her, the longer you'll be lonely?

Roberto takes Blu's wing and raced outside.

Narrator from Spongebob: 15 minutes later...

Roberto is wearing a Pikachu costume while Blu is wearing a Raichu costume.

Blu: Why are we doing this?

Roberto: Ladies will be surprised to see us!

 **(Suggested by ShadowDragonGhost13)**

* * *

 **The Spix's Shark**

Aqua was swimming in the ocean wearing a shark fin hat and spooking several of the birds in the water.

All of a sudden, she looks in front of her under the water and sees a huge, mama shark.

Mama Shark: You're very cute, but where is your mother and where are you from?

Aqua blasts out of the water, onto the beach and starts running.

The mama shark looks out from the water.

Mama Shark: Hmm, never saw a land shark like that before.

She said to herself before diving under.

 **(Suggested by veronicatoon7)**

* * *

 **Junior x Absol**

 **(Special Guest Appearance: Absol from 'Pokémon')**

Tomada Jr was playing hide and seek with Absol.

Absol could see Junior's hair behind the couch.

Absol: Found you, Junior!

Junior: Eek!

Junior was about to run when Absol suddenly pinned him down!

Junior was scared as he felt she was going to attack him, but then he felt something wet on his cheek.

Junior open his eyes and sees Absol licking his face.

Junior: HAHAHHA ABSOL, THAT TICKLES! HAHAHA!

Absol kisses Junior's beak.

Absol: You are so cute Junior. I love you!

Junior: I love you too, Absol.

* * *

 **Birds' Fishing Trip (Part 3): The Chase**

Blu: Great, we're stuck on this island, no food, no water, no, shelter, what are we gonna do?!

Pewds: I suggest we...

Suddenly, Pewds has gone savage and the music - Bonetrousle from Undertale - started to play.

Pewds: I EAT YOU ALL UP!

Then everyone tries to run away from Pewds, and then Nigel found a hiding spot, inside a tree.

Nigel: Hey guys, I found a hiding spot!

Everyone hid in the tree.

Blu: Phew, glad that's over...

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Pewds busted inside the tree.

Pewds: HOW'S IT GOIN' BROS?! MY NAME IS PEWDIEPIE!

Everyone screamed, ran out of the tree, and then into the jungle trying to get away from Pewds again.

Blu: OH PEWDS YOU'VE GONE CRAZY!

Pewds: Come here pizza, come here, come here pizza! I want some more, I want more pizza!

Then when everyone flew as fast they can, then the birds, Gabi, Charlie jumped out of the jungle, and into another jungle, but they didn't notice it was in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

Blu: Oh phew, that was close.

Pewds: Grrrr...

Jewel: Oh Pewds.

Pewds: Time to eat you!

Pewds got out a wooden fork and a wooden knife.

Pewds: Bon appetit!

To be continued...

 **Birds' Fishing Trip (Part 4): Back Home**

Pewds: Bon appetit!

Blu: Huh?

Pewds: What?

Marzia: Pewds, look where we are...

Pewds stopped going savage and he realized that he and the gang are back in Rio.

Pewds: Oh my god, we're back in civilization.

The birds saw Ethan and Tiny, and then the music Total War from Pokémon Anime started to play.

Blu: Pewds, look it's Ethan and Tiny, let's recruit them to take us home.

Ethan: Ok, so then I said- Wait a second, it's the birds, Gabi, and Charlie.

Pewds just started talking nonstop.

Pewds: Ethan and Tiny, we were on a fishing trip, then this huge storm came in and wiped us all out, making us lost at sea, and then after that, me and the birds got hungry and I tried everyone and then we-

Then Ethan stopped Pewds.

Ethan: Pewds, Pewds, Pewds, calm down, ok? Just... Just come with us, we're gonna film Rio 3 right now, come on, let's go!

Everyone: Let's go!

Then everyone went together back home and then the title words popped up.

Rio: Summer Fun 1

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

Tomada: We now bring you a special presentation skit from my good friend, Lowknave. Roll it!

* * *

 **Battling The Brits**

Four owls dyed in jet black and pure white flew into view, all in a menacingly close formation, and with vile intentions... In the background, a choir was singing in Latin.  
"Cum historia  
mutat valde Razgriz  
revelat ipsum  
primum daemon scelestus est"

While the choir was singing, it was revealed that the formation was chasing after a Spotted owl, who was fleeing away for his life... When they neared, Blu suddenly appeared, and pulled out a Bible before saying; "By the power of god, I banish you demons!"

In rapid succession, the group of owls disintegrated, and they were nowhere to be seen. Larc was shocked to see this, and turned to Blu before asking, "How did you do that? You just made the most dangerous owls in the entire world disappear!"

In smugness, Blu responded, "I had a similar problem with my kids, they had demons of there own. I dealt with these kinds of spirits before, they can't handle the power of god's righteousness!"

Larc's face was left in gridlock, which only frightened Blu, but before he could respond; a noticeable click was heard. After a prolonged period of silence, Blu asked hesitantly, and with a hint of fear; "They're behind us, aren't they?"

It was then revealed that the entire formation was right behind them, within slashing distance, and with all of them grinning diabolically. Larc only sighed, before replying indifferently, as if accepting the circumstances now shown with a simple response; "Yep..."

The next one is for an actual holiday no one even knows about! Too bad the actual date is on September 15, two months from now...

Battle of Britain Day

Larc, Blu, and Mobius were standing near a runway. Chatting civilly, despite Blu's lack of knowledge regarding the Barn owl, and the Spotted owl.

"So if you say today is a holiday, then what represents it? Christmas is a holiday and has Santa, Easter is a holiday and it has the Easter bunny, so what represents this holiday?"

Without needing a vocal answer, a distinguishable roar of an piston engine screeches pass them, and two planes are seen twisting madly across the sky. A German Bf-109E banked desperately as a Spitfire Mk.I pursed furiously. As the two planes ascended off into the distance and the sound died down, Blu stated in awe.

"Wow, okay fair enough, so how can we best show our support for Battle of Britain Day?"

As Blu looked back, the once unmarked owls now were completely emblazed in infamous markings. However, they were both glaring at each other hostilely, and were completely silent. Mobius the Barn owl had the red, white, and blue markings on his tail. With the letters 'LZ' along his side, identifying him to the No. 66 squadron, and the letter 'A' to represent he his the flight lead. Lastly, the RAF circles were placed on his side and wings. In all, he represented the British RAF...

For Larc, he had Iron cross of the German armed forces. The number 8 on his side to represent his rank within the squadron. A swastika near his tail, and a Sword banner with a shield in the background colored black on the left side, red on the right side; to represent Jagdgeschwader 52 (I/JG 52). In all, he represented the German Luftwaffe...

The two glared with menace at each other, before Mobius remarked with a threat, "You're disrespecting all the hero's that died over the British mainland you filthy Nazi..."

Larc sneered back, "And you're disrespecting all the German's that died valiantly over the British mainland. Those Germans died following their orders like they should've done you Knave..."

The two growled at each other and began extending their talons as Blu started to walk away slowly...

* * *

 **Thanks to Lowknave for that interesting skit, since it's the first he's ever done it in review for Rio ASDF.**

 **Thank goodness I manage to get this done. It's been frustrating having to write this on a slow laptop.**

 **But I'm glad I finished it, and I'll be getting to work with the fourth part throughout next week, so stay tuned for that.**

 **Also, I recently introduced myself to another community that does some PAW Patrol stories, so go check them out if you want to.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all next time. :)**


	26. Halloween II

**Mwahahaha!**

 **Welcome to the Halloween special of Rio ASDF! I hope you all had a great time on that occasion, despite the clown incident that's been going on around the world at the moment.**

 **If you want to see the last Halloween special I made here on Rio ASDF, go check it out. It'll laugh your socks off.**

 **But I digress...**

 **On with the spooky skits!**

 **):D**

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF: Halloween**

* * *

 **Back from the Dead**

In England, a group of feathered friends are out on Halloween, trick or treating, when they pass by a cemetery, beside the tombstones was a grave of someone famous...

Blu: Boy, what a night, we sure got a lot of candy!

Tomada: You said it, Blu. I got enough candy for a month!

Alex: Yeah, you know what would make this night perfect?

Tiberius: What?

Alex: If we did something like a bloody Mary!

Suddenly, a noise is heard and from the cemetery, something pops out from one of the graves. It is a skeleton of a female bird, who was wearing regal clothes. She had an evil smile on her boned face. She was Mary Tudor, or as history remembers her, "Bloody Mary."

Mary: Someone said my name?

Alex, Blu, and Tomada all scream in fear as they couldn't run somehow. Mary continues laughing evilly while coming out of the grave. Only as she was out completely did she suddenly put on a stunned face and fell down, unconscious. Tiberius, not scared at all just circled around and hit the zombie Mary over the head with a plank.

Tiberius: Seriously guys? It's just a skeleton.

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95)**

* * *

 **Scary Story**

In a boarding house, the lights were suddenly out. Blu, Tiberius (that hawk from Secret Life of Pets!), and Rafael light up a candle.

Tiberius: Guys? Did you know that there's a ghost around here?

Rafael: Really?

Tiberius: Yeah. So a few years ago, there was a knocking on the door. Then, when a guy living in that room opened the door, a bloody bird with a knife is in front of him!

Blu: Meh, those are fake.

Suddenly, there's a banging on the door.

Tiberius: Oh my God! That must be the ghost!

Rafael: I'll get it!

As he shivers, Rafael opens the door slowly. And it reveals a huge shadow.

Blu: Y-you're right, Tiberius!

Rafael: SAVE YOURSELVES!

But it turned out to be... the Boarding House Owner.

Boarding House Owner: HEY! Because of three of you, I can't have the electricity vouchers! Pay right now!

All (except for owner): AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Tiberius: Maybe it's better to see a ghost rather than the owner of this boarding house.

 **(Suggested by ShadowDragonGhost) ^.^**

* * *

 **The House Of Haunting**

Jameson and Tomada arrive at the haunted house.

Jameson: You sure this is a good idea, Tomada?

Tomada: I think this is a great idea, Jameson. This is going to be fun!

Jameson: Okay then!

Jameson and Tomada went inside the haunted house.

Jameson: Ooh, it sure does look scary alright!

Tomada: Yup, it sure is!

Jameson then saw a ghost right behind Tomada.

Jameson: uh... T-T-Tomada, look behind you!

Tomada turns around and saw the ghost.

Tomada: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, IT'S A GHOST!

Jameson and Tomada flew out of the haunted house.

Inside the house, a red dragon was laughing with Tiago.

Red dragon: That was so funny wasn't it, Tiago?

Tiago: Yup, it sure is my love!

Red dragon: Now, ready to get some nice candy?

Tiago: sure, let's go!

Tiago climbed onto Red dragon's back and flew out the haunted house.

 **(Suggested by Jameson The Phoenix Owl)**

* * *

 **The Haunted Mansion**

Nightfly and Bia are walking through a haunted mansion and they were just about to open a door to the next room when they heard a noise.

The noise sounded like someone was groaning in pain and the two love-birds knew it could be a trap to lure them in so they can be captured or worse killed.

"Ok Bia, no matter what happens just try and stay close to me" said Nightfly, holding Bia's wing.

"Thanks Nightfly and to be honest, I am scared right now" said Bia, scared.

"Don't worry, we are going to get out of this together" said Nightfly although he was scared too.

They continue to walk from room to room until they saw 3 graves with 3 bodies in them and those 3 bodies shook Nightfly and Bia to the core.

Nightfly and Bia looked at the bodies of Bia's parents Blu and Jewel as well as Nightfly's father Banderas as they managed to somehow get to the next room.

"Ok, we should be close to the next room" said Nightfly as he turned to face Bia. "Ready Bia?".

"Ready as I ever will be Nightfly" said Bia, smiling despite the spooky situation they were in.

Nightfly smiled back as they walked into the next room where they saw a key hovering over a hole that they guessed must be the exit and they knew that only one of them was going to get out of this horrible situation but they found out to their sadness it was small enough for one person to go in at a time.

Suddenly they were attacked by a army of zombies which caused Nightfly and Bia to fight back before Bia was knocked away and she went sliding next to the key.

"Bia, take the key and get out of here now" said Nightfly as he continued to fight off the zombies.

"I'm not leaving you Nightfly" said Bia. "Please Nightfly, come with me".

"Trust me Bia" said Nightfly. "I'll always be with you and we will be together soon".

Bia had tears streaming down her cheeks as she kissed Nightfly on the beak before escaping the haunted mansion...

Bia suddenly woke up and she found herself in her hollow and her boyfriend Nightfly sitting next to her and he still had his wings around her torso but he was looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok Bia?" asked Nightfly before Bia hugged him as she began to cry on his shoulder.

"No Nightfly" said Bia. "I just had a bad dream".

"What was it about?" asked Nightfly.

"It was about me having to escape a haunted mansion while you died fighting zombies" said Bia.

"It's ok Bia, I am still here" said Nightfly. "I will always be here for you".

"Thanks Nightfly" said Bia, happily as she kissed him on the cheek.

Nightfly smiled as he continued to cuddle Bia who soon fell asleep once again knowing that Nightfly wasn't going anywhere especially not without her.

 **(Suggested by Nightfly123)**

* * *

 **Sorry that I'm posting this three days after Halloween, but I had a lot going on in my life at the moment.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the Halloween special. Next week will be the (late) one year anniversary of Rio ASDF.**

 **This time, I want you all to post your skit based on some popular challenges like the Cinnamon challenge for example.**

 **Look for some funny challenges on YouTube and write a skit about it with your Ocs and Rio characters.**

 **I'm looking forward to reading your skits.**

 **Until then, this has been you FFF (Favourite Falcon Friend) - Tomada.**


	27. Christmas II

**Ho ho ho!**

 **A Merry Christmas to every one of you from your falcon friend.**

 **Once again, it's time for me to post your skits. Can I say that last year's Rio ASDF: Christmas Trilogy is the best chapter I've ever done because of the positive responses and the way it ended on a great note, thanks to Jameson The Phoenix Owl.**

 **So let's jingle all the way through this happy holiday skit, shall we?**

 **Take it away, Catty! :D**

 **Catty: Three... Two... One...**

 **Mr Aziz and Tiberius: GO!**

 **Catty: GET OUTTA HEEEEE-**

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF: Christmas II**

* * *

 **Jacksepticeye's Jingle Bells (Happy Wheels Edition) - Part 1**

Jack: Top of the morning to ya laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye, and welcome to... HAPPY WHEELS! Or should I say... HOLIDAY WHEELS!

Then Jack's version of Jingle Bells comes on.

Jack: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

Tiago: (with Jack) Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse -

Jack: Shut up before I stab you!

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

 **Snowball Wars (w/ Michael Bay Explosions)**

In New York, everyone is having a great Christmas Day. There are some certain birds preparing for a snowball fight.

Announcer: 3...2...1... FIGHT!

Every bird start to throw snowballs at one another. Looks like Tiago is winning as his snowballs hit Bia, Carla, Blu, Nico and Felipe.

Tiago: YEAH! I'm winning! I'm winning!

Tiberius: Not for long!

Tiberius' snowballs hit Jewel, Eduardo, Roberto, Pedro, Rafael and Eva.

Tiberius: I'M GOING TO WIN!

And both defeated everyone. Now, this is the final fight.

Tiberius: I'm going to win!

As he throws his snowballs, he sees a big mine turtle in his wings.

Tiberius: AH! MINE TURTLE! CATTY! YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE TO HAVE A MINE TURTLE IN A SNOWBALL WAR!?

Michael Bay explosion! Everyone gets knocked out, especially Tiago and Tiberius.

Catty: Oh... I thought it was in my cottage as I wanted to destroy Christmas! But never mind, at least I did! Yeah! Thanks, bro!

 **(Suggested by ShadowDragonGhost13)**

* * *

 **Santa goes Berserk (based on Adult Swim's Christmas 1914)**

It's Christmas on the Western Front and on the British side of the trenches, everyone was sitting around fires, making themselves as cozy as they could, all of them talking about Christmas.

Tomada: So, what do you guys want for Christmas? I want a nice cup of hot chocolate.

Alex: I want a clean pair of socks, to replace the dirty ones I have.

Blu: Well, I want to just roll over the German lines and get this war over with!

Tomada: Haha! That would be a great present!

Suddenly a barn owl comes running to the three to deliver exciting news.

Hyrum: Hey guys! Great news! We have a truce with the Jerries, come join us!

Indeed, both British and German soldiers were spending the merry holiday with each other, singing carols and exchanging little presents.

Nigel: This will be remembered for generations!

Blu: Indeed!

Suddenly a very familiar voice was heard and a sleigh landed down with a big man in a red coat.

Everyone: Santa!

Santa: That's right everyone and for Blu, I'm here to grant you your Christmas present!

And Santa suddenly takes out two machine guns and has some grenades with him as well. Santa goes berserk all over the German trenches, blowing up the trenches with grenades and shooting the Germans with his machine guns. Nigel panics and takes out a handgun and grabs Blu, pointing it at his head.

Nigel: Nien, nien! We have a truce!

But Santa didn't care and shot Nigel in the head.

Blu: Why did you do that Santa!

Santa: Just granting you your wish Blu.

Blu: But we had a truce! It was a great moment of humanity!

Santa: Oh... Alright, who had the socks?

Alex lifts up his wing and Santa tosses him a pair of clean socks, Alex catching it and having a blank expression on.

 **(Suggested by Alexriolover95)**

* * *

 **Jacksepticeye's Jingle Bells (Happy Wheels Edition) - Part 2**

Jack: Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, over the hills we go, laughing all the way! Bells on bobtail's ring, making spirits bright, what fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight oh-

The screen fades to black.

 **(Suggested by brandonchasepowell)**

* * *

 **PlayStation Gift**

Jameson gave Tomada a Christmas present.

Jameson: Tomada, I have a nice gift for you!

Tomada: Oh, that's nice. What is it?

Jameson: Open it!

Tomada opens the present to find inside a PlayStation VR!

Tomada: A PlayStation VR!? That's awesome! Thank you, Jameson. you're the best friends I could ever have!

Tomada then hugs Jameson.

Jameson: (hugs him back) Thank you, Tomada. Merry Christmas!

Tomada: Merry Christmas to you too, buddy!

 **(Suggested by Jameson The Phoenix Owl)**

* * *

 **Ah ah ah! No more Christmas songs! I'm sick of listening to them on the radio every single time! They always loop over and over again!** **(coughs) Sorry guys about that comment, but it's true.**

 **Although I like Christmas songs in general.**

 **Other than that, I hope you all have a great holiday and got what you wanted this year.**

 ***** Merry Christmas everyone! *****

 **Also, to all the religious people out there... God bless us, everyone!**

 **\- Tomada**

 **BD**


	28. You Want A Piece Of Me?

**Well, it's being a while and here we are.**

 **Before I begin, I apologise for deleting the announcement and update chapters. It will probably tick you off.**

 **I'm just afraid that nobody will review the chapter numbers with the update chapters gone.**

 **Anyway, here we are.**

 **The last ever chapter of Rio ASDF and to be honest, I'm a bit sad about it.**

 **Thanks to all of you, this story full of skits claimed the award of funniest moments of the year... twice!**

 **After this chapter is done, I will be moving on to create a new story which will just be as funny as this.**

 **Without further ado, let's get this final chapter underway with one of the most recent videos on Tomska's channel - asdfmovie10.**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

A crowd of birds gathered to see Luiz at the top of a huge building.

Blu: No! Don't jump!

He then sets up a camera and presses the record button.

Blu: Okay, now jump!

* * *

 **Intro**

 **Rio ASDF 10**

* * *

Hyrum: You want a piece of me?

Jameson: Yeah!

Hyrum then takes his wing out of his body and hands it to Jameson.

Hyrum: Well here you go then.

Jameson: Thanks.

* * *

KJ: Hey kids, who's ready to draw?

Tiago: Me!

Bia: Me!

Carla: Me!

KJ: Okay then... (pulls out a gun) **DRAW!**

The kids also got out their gun and began to fire at KJ.

KJ: Woo!

* * *

Jewel was standing under a huge tree with an apple on her head.

Jewel: Okay. Hit the apple!

The arrow hits the centre of the apple.

Jewel: Ya-

Suddenly, the tree collapsed on her.

Blu: Jewel!

* * *

Tomada and Alex (Snow Owl) were talking to each other in their human form.

Alex: Hey, what time is it?

Tomada: It's medication time.

He then gets a tub full of pills and eats them. A few seconds later, they turn back into their bird form.

Tomada: This is better.

* * *

Nigel and Gabi were playing chase with each other on the road.

Nigel: (chuckles) Chase me, you little frog.

Gabi giggles loudly before getting hit by a car

Nigel: (smirks) Mmm... good.

* * *

Sorrel walks over to Tomada and leaned over to him.

Sorrel: Hey, I'm not like most girls. I have... snake arms!

She then shows off her snake arms to which Tomada was a bit shocked, but found it attractive.

* * *

Nightfly: I'm sorry, Alex. But I'm going to have to let you go.

Alex (Scarlet Macaw): No please.

Nightfly then lets go of Alex who is a balloon as he ascends to the atmosphere.

Alex: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Jameson: Is this you?

He points at a peregrine falcon that's furthest away from him.

Tomada: Yes.

Jameson: (waves) Hello.

Tomada: (waves back) Hi.

* * *

Roberto was walking alongside Liz and then they both saw Alex (Scarlet Macaw) walking towards them.

Roberto: Honey, look. Here comes that trainsgender guy again.

Alex: I like trains.

Roberto and Liz then get hit by a train.

Alex: (snickers) It never gets old.

* * *

Junior: I wish I could fly.

Eduardo: Your wish is granted.

Junior: Yaaaayyy-

He then hits a tree trunk and falls to the ground.

Eduardo: Two... wishes left. Ha... ha... ha... ha.

* * *

Blu and his brother were practicing a song for their upcoming performance.

Alex: CHEEP CHEEP I'm a Bird. I said CHEEP CHEEP, I'm a Bird.

Blu: (squawks)

Roberto: May I join in?

* * *

Hyrum: You know what I hate? Child murderers.

Alex (Snow Owl): (panics) Oh no, here comes one now!

Skyler and Evelyn run away from a bloody Tiago who is chasing them with a knife while in a Joker outfit.

Tiago: Heehee! I'm gonna get ya!

* * *

KJ: Cannonball!

KJ launches herself off the diving board but instead of jumping into the pool, she hits the side of a ship causing it to sink.

KJ: (screams) It's like Titanic all over again!

* * *

Alex: _CHEEP CHEEP I'm a bird._

Roberto: _I said CHEEP CHEEP I'm a bird!_

Blu: _CHEEP CHEEP I'm a bird._

All: _I said CHEEP CHEEP I'm a bird!_

* * *

Tomada looks at his male chick and smiles.

Tomada: My beautiful baby. This is the happiest day of my life.

Sorrel: _If you are happy and you know it, clap your wings!_

Tomada claps his wings and drops the baby as he stood like a statue.

Sorrel: He's fine. You are lucky I love you, Tommy.

* * *

Nico: Have you seen my lemons?

He then whispers into Pedro's earhole.

Nico: I want my lemons.

* * *

Blu: (cries) I don't wanna be fat anymore!

He then takes out his gun while crying, but then he eats the gun.

Blu: Oooh... I think I killed my stomach.

He then pukes in the trash can.

* * *

The performance was going well until Luiz invaded the stage and knocked down the radio.

Luiz: Woof Woof I'm a dog! I said Woof Woof -

All: NO!

Luiz: (whines)

* * *

 **THE END**

 **That was it guys.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted.**

 **It's been a honour doing this for all of you after nearly two years.**

 **Thanks for over 200 reviews! I appreciate it.**

 **Also, it's a few weeks until my birthday (15 September) and I'll be posting something special on that day.**

 **As of right now, let's say goodbye to Rio ASDF and say hello to...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **THE RIO AND HAPPINESS SHOW!**

 **(Coming soon)**

 **From your falcon friend, Tomada. :)**


End file.
